El Diablo of Neo Mexico
by Gravitrax
Summary: The 14th Gundam fight tournament is quickly approaching, which gives a nation to rule the universe for 4 years. However, the space colony of Neo Mexico is left without a fighter due to the "death" of their previous fighter, Chico Rodriguez. But they might have an ace in the hole to this problem. A man currently in custody, awaiting his sentence, a man by the name of Octavio Arzana.
1. Chapter 1

**Mobile Fighter G Gundam Round 2 prelude**

" **El Diablo from Neo Mexico; The story of Octavio Arzana**

Background

To set the stage for this fan fiction, let me just start by saying that I will always love Mobile Fighter G Gundam as my favorite Gundam series and one of, if not, my favorite anime of all time. With that said, we have our protagonist, Octavio Arzana, who is the fighter for Neo Mexico for the 14th Gundam Fight tournament. I wanted to set the stage where he would face off against the Shuffle Alliance in the finals of the tournament. And his final battle would be against the King of Hearts himself, the previous champion, Domon Kasshu. Now then, to give you an idea of what I picture Octavio to look like. I see him as looking like Trafalgar D. Water Law from "One Piece" post time skip without his tattoos, with black and gold snakeskin boots, faded black pants that have a relaxed fit, a belt with his family crest (think of the Superman shield, but with 3rectangles in the middle in place of the S)as the belt buckle, a jacket and shirt similar to John Marston from "Red Dead Redemption" without the bandolier jacket being black and his shirt being gray with black biker gloves, a zarape with black and dark gold as the colors, and finally a hat similar to Red Harlow's from "Red Dead Revolver" only obsidian black, more straightened, the metal pieces shinier, and no holes. Lastly, his body will be like Law's, but with slightly broader shoulders and bigger more defined arms. He is also the same age as Domon, 24, since this technically takes place 4 after the events of "Mobile Fighter G Gundam".

 _Prologue: Fierce revolutionary, son of a General_

This tale starts with a young boy named Octavio Arzana by his mother, Elizabeth Arzana, in the best hospital in the Neo Mexico space colony. Her husband, General Jose Arzana of the Neo Mexican Army, is holding his healthy first born son with tears of joy in his eyes. That was and still is the happiest moment of his father's life. Two years later, Elizabeth gave birth to another boy, Manuel Arzana, a sickly baby at first, he would later ironically grow to be bigger than his older brother, however nowhere near as strong. Octavio was a kind and respectful young man growing up on the colony, having good grades in school, working at a young age as a laborer harder than most of the other worker's that were all at least twice his age at the behest of his father who got him the job to help build his character, unlike his brother Manuel who was too soft to work like Octavio, but he was much smarter than his older brother being a straight A student his entire life. Despite this, their father loved both of them very much. However, Octavio was not without his flaws, being know to fight whenever he was pushed or even felt that he needed to help or intervene with his fists. Over the years, his father would always lecture him whenever he was called to pick up his boy from school for fighting. His mother tried to channel that aggression to more productive activities, like learning to play guitar. Even after he learned to play guitar, he still had his aggression. Octavio heard from his father "You want to fight do you?! Then fight me if you call yourself a man!" so many times, that he lost his fear of being beaten yet he still respected his father with high regards because he could never beat him.

When General Arzana was a younger man, back before he was even Lieutenant Arzana, he made friends with man who later on in life would be known as the Undefeated of the East, Master Asia. This was before he met the love of his life Elizabeth and enlisted in the Neo Mexican army to support the two of them, as opposed to when he was only a nomad who traveled the remains of Earth. He actually trained alongside him they and pushed each other to be better than the last time they fought. But when they both on the level of masters, he met Elizabeth, and decided to put his fighting spirit to rest for the sake of her, which saddened his fists and his friend Master Asia. He would still train to maintain his skill and conditioning but he never imagined he would have to use his knowledge and wisdom to teach, that is until Octavio was16 years old. He had nearly beaten a group of boys within an inch of his life for beating Manuel into a bloody mess. Manuel was larger than all of the other boys in school, but he was a pacifist with a great mind and a pure heart and everyone knew this. This had enraged Octavio more than he ever had been before. When their father got back to their home and was also enraged after seeing the gentler of his sons beaten to a pulp and his again pregnant wife in tears tending to his wounds until the ambulance got there, which almost shattered his heart as a father. When he looked to find Octavio, he was already long gone off to get revenge for his defenseless baby brother. When he came back that night, he was brought in by the Federales because the children he beat up to get to the one he wanted to pummel all belonged to noble families, but with Jose being a General in the Neo Mexican army, it was easy to call in a few favors to sweep this incident under the rug since no one was killed.

Finally, his father had enough by stating "Do you know what you have done?! You haven't learned anything about being a man. I'm not as furious because as a man, I am proud that you stood up for your baby brother. But I feel like a fool for finally realizing that you need more discipline!". Octavio replied "I know dad, I know. I'll do whatever you me to earn your respect again, but when I saw Manuel, it just made so mad that it felt like my fists were roaring!" With that statement, his father was shocked thinking to himself "His fists were roaring?! But where has this come from? Could he have gotten that from me?". Then Octavio said something that reassured his father that he would a great man someday. "Like I said dad, I'll do whatever it takes to earn your respect back. But can I please make sure Manuel and mom are okay?".His father gave him a gentle yet stern smile as he took him to his brother's room at the hospital. Upon entering, he saw Manuel unconscious with bruises and a respirator on his hospital bed and it just burned his soul to know what happened and that couldn't do anything to prevent it. He then locked eyes with his poor mother, Elizabeth, and they both burst into tears as they ran to hold each other and cry. Later that night, after his mother had cried herself to sleep, Jose walked back in the room after he finished talking to the doctor. He saw Octavio sitting next to his brother's bed, staring at him, with a look of almost guilt. Octavio thought "Oh baby brother, how could this happen?! If only I had been there. If only could have stood up for you then everything would have fine. I just in my heart that this is somehow my fault. Mom and Dad tell me it's, but then why do I feel it my heart and soul? I swear I'll protect you from now on. No one will ever hurt you like this again!" At that exact moment, his father something remarkable on his right hand that Octavio didn't realize: his family crest was shining with gold light. His father shocked, he thought of what his eldest son said earlier "It felt like my fists were roaring!".

After that, Octavio and Manuel's best friend, Chico Rodriguez and his little sister Gina entered the room. They had heard what had happened and came straight to the hospital. Feeling as though it was something good finally, Octavio was glad to see them here for his brother. Chico said "I'm sorry we're here so late, but we just found what happened to Manuel. Is he going to be ok?!" Octavio looked at this brother "Don't worry about it. And yes. The doctor he's going to be fine. He'll just need time heal back up.". Then little Gina said something sweet that made every laugh just a little bit "You should take him to the ocean on Earth. I hear it's really pretty, maybe it'll make him feel better." The kids and Jose laughed, but as a pleasant surprise, so did Manuel; he heard the whole thing. A wave relief left off of Jose as his youngest son was now awake and his brother was so happy to see him awake. "Wow, I didn't think you could get any uglier!" Octavio stifled in a joking manner with tears in his eyes. "Hurt my pride too why don't you?" Manuel managed to say some semblance of a smile and a raspy laugh.

Sometime after Manuel made a full recovery, late one night at their hacienda, Jose spoke to Octavio in the living room. Jose looked out the window at Manuel taking out the trash and said to Octavio "Your brother is doing a lot better. It's almost as if it never happened." Looking down at the floor with a down look on his face, Octavio reminds his father "Except it did happened dad. And I couldn't do anything about it." He said with a look of almost guilt. Jose then looks at his son and reassures him "You can't blame yourself mijo. It took me this long to realize that you always mean well when you use that fighting spirit of yours. You did get from me after all." He said with a smirk. Octavio almost smiles but then thinks back to that night "I just wish I could have done something. He's not a violent person. Hell, he doesn't even know how to fight. You only ever taught me dad" Jose walks over and tells him "Because you wanted to learn mijo. He is to kind a soul for violence. But I do want to teach you something more mijo." Puzzled, Octavio looks up at his father "What is it dad?" "I remember that night in the hospital; your fist was shining..." his father tells him. Confused, Octavio asks "What?" His father continues "Your fist was shining mijo. Golden with our family crest. I just know it was your fighting spirit that I gave you. Did I ever tell you what it symbolizes?" At a loss for words, the young man tells his father "No, not at all" Jose looks out the window up at the moon and informs his son "It is the symbol of our family: a family of guardians. Protectors. Defenders. People who stand up for what they believe in. And it was roaring that night in your fist and you didn't even notice" He said with a proud smile. "It's about time I trained you to fight so you can protect everyone close to you"

He then told his son Octavio about the training he did in his youth with the famous Master Asia and that his plan was to take him to Earth, to the Guiana Highlands, receive the same training that the previous champion, Domon Kasshu, received from Master Asia. He then asked his son if wanted to go through this rigorous training, to which the young Octavio replied "If it means that I can protect those dear to me, I'll do whatever it takes dad." Which filled his father with pride over the young man he has raised.

After this night, Elizabeth, gave birth again; but this time it was a girl, Esmeralda. When the men of the house saw their newest edition to their family, they were overjoyed at this precious little angel that have been blessed with. Beneath the surface, Octavio's resolve to train to grow stronger to protect others burn hotter than a white star. Every summer and winter from that point on, Jose would take a leave of absence to take Octavio down to the Guiana Highlands, to train until he was about to pass out, until his bones broke, until his fists bled, until most other men would want to die. Jose wasn't his father down there in the Highlands, he was his master and Octavio was his student. And all the while, Octavio thought of his family, about his crest on his hand that came every time he burned with emotion, telling himself that he will get stronger, faster, tougher, better. Every time he got back, he would tell his mother, brother, Chico and Gina about his experiences as his father would take him north to what was left of Mexico to see the culture, the people, the places, and Chico and Gina's favorite part, the ocean. However, on thing that he would leave out every time was the state of things and the people who mostly live in poverty, most of the time in whatever ruins remained of Mexico's past. He felt guilty that he got to go to the colony where most people on Earth can only dream of going. He started to almost resent the Gundam fight tournament which was the biggest contributor of the ruins of the old world and the fact that the fighter's would just go back to the colony, not paying any mind of what happens to the people who didn't have "luxury". The last time he came back from Earth, he was about to tell his best friend Chico about his exploits but Chico let him know Gina was sick and they didn't have a cure. Octavio's heart sank as he thought somehow he failed to protect his friend Gina, even though his mind knew that such things just happen, his heart still felt the pain of guilt for a reason he might never know. It was at that moment that Chico told him he Neo Mexico's Gundam fighter just so he could take Gina to see the ocean, to give her as much happiness before it was her time. He pleaded to his best friend "Please don't do it Chico. If you go through with this, you'll be hunted down as a fugitive! Think about Gina, she wouldn't want.." Chico interrupted him. "I know the consequences, but please understand old friend, my sister's only dream is to see the ocean back on Earth. If I must become a Gundam fighter and a fugitive, then so be it if she can be happy however much time she has in this cruel world of ours."

That would be the last time that Octavio would see friend because Chico and Gina left about a week later. Not long after the Gundam fight started, Octavio hear news that almost broke him: Chico Rodriguez was killed to a malfunction with his Spike Gundam. This time, Octavio Arzana knew both in his mind and his heart that he could have protected his long time dear friend if he had just talked him out of being a fighter because he knew the risks, but he failed. He blamed the Neo Mexican government for Chico's "death" more than he did himself though, and from that point on, he decided to revolt against them for not even giving a damn about their nations champion or taking care of his only family, Gina. He started with protests, that got him a few followers, and then he moved onto riots, causing chaos at the street level so that the general public new of his cause. Later on he went on raids of government operations with the help of even more Neo Mexican who were sick of their tyrannical treatment on the colony. This went on for three years, at which point he gained two titles: the Savior of Neo Mexico from the people he was willing to protect; and "El Diablo de Neo Mexico" from the higher echelons of the government. Over that time, he saw his family less and less, but he still kept in touch in secret because now that he was the most wanted man in Neo Mexico, his father's sworn duty was to rein him to receive justice even though his father knew of their talks and messages. After three and a half years, his father couldn't ignore the fact that the rest of his family had stayed in touch with estranged member of their family and didn't turn him in, but he also didn't interrogate them, for that would give into his superior's criticism and scrutiny of having that desperado for a son and would have gone everything that he stood for, which is the same philosophy that Octavio also shared. Normal officers would have been relieved of command and arrested for simply being related to a "criminal" of his caliber. However, he was connected all the way to the top and had done so much for Neo Mexico that most of the higher ups wouldn't touch him, even though the general consensus said that his son's crimes are his crimes in turn.

So the day came when General Jose Arzana just knew exactly where his estranged son would be: the Guiana Highlands. He went there knowing in his heart that he would be there because he remembered his fighting spirit that would shine from his fist during the summer's and winter's on Earth when all they would do is train, master and pupil, father and son. This time however, it was General and "El Diablo"; he came alone with no backup and once he landed on the ground, he instantly knew where Octavio would be: the cave with dipping water. As Jose approached the cave, he remembered all of the good times he had with his pupil, no, his son. The meals they ate, the fights they had, the training they did, the laughs they had, and most of all, the roar of their fighter's spirit that would from their fists. Had it really been three and a half years since they last expressed their souls through their fists? He wondered if Master Asia ever went through this Domon, remembering also that his equal had moved onto the next world. He was in the cave before he knew it, it was almost too quiet, then a single droplet of water fell into the water on the ground, then a fire was lit and his son, now a grown man, was playing a few chords on his guitar. But the first thing he said to the man who not lonely raised him, but trained him to figth."I was starting to think you had forgotten you had another son." Octavio sat there simply staring at his father. His father chuckled.

After all this time, General Arzana rhetorically asks his estranged son "Did you already forget what I taught you ABOUT THE ELEMENT OF SURPISE?!" lunging at his son with lightning speed. Dodging this attack, Octavio refreshes his father's memory"If I remember correctly, I was waiting for YOU here. Seems like you forgot a little about your son." He threw a punch as his father did at the same moment, the power behind their punches created pulsing energy as they made their stances, the same as Domon and Master Asia did in the past. Then they both recited the traditional litany that his father had adapted from his old friend Master Asia. "The School of the Undefeated of the East! The Winds of the King! Zenshin! Keiretsu! Tenpa kyoran! Look, the East is Burning Red!" they did this as Master Asia and Domon had done in the past. After Octavio lands he asks his old man "You know, not that I'm ungrateful or anything for the training. But why did you teach me that style?" With a laugh, Jose tells his son "I did it to keep the memory of one of the greatest men I have ever known alive. He made me promise only teach someone whose fists roared with the help of their soul." His expression changing to surprise, Octavio asks "You mean…that night?" Jose continues "That's when I knew you were ready. I never held anything back during training so you could get everything you could out of it." He grabs his son and tosses his son through the solid rock wall in the cavern, all the way outside to where Octavio is falling down to the river "AND I DON'T MEAN TO START NOW!"

They both continue fighting while falling, crashing into the base of the waterfall in the river. It's calm for a second, but then they explode out of the water and land on opposite sides of river.

Laughing with genuine amusement, Octavio voices to his father across the river "Come on dad, even you gotta admit that was cool" Letting out a chuckle, his father says back across the river "I'm only getting started." He said with a smirk. But at that moment, there is a bright light from the sky that blinds the both of them. An instant later, Octavio is being restrained on the ground by the Neo Mexico Federales. Angered, General Arzana "What's going on here?" he asks, insulted that they followed him here. While on the ground being restrained, Octavio looks up at his father with a cocky look on his face "You know, I was wondering the same exact thing. We were just having father-son bonding time. Is that a crime too now." He said with a cocky smirk. General Arzana demands to know "Who ordered you Federales to follow me?!" One of the Federales answers his query "The higher ups, senor"

A couple of hours later, an outraged General Arzana is berating his higher ups: the President of Neo Mexico and his board of directors. "A man can't even see son without followed anymore! Where do you get off-" he gets cut off by the president "You don't get to play that card General! I know that we go very far back and you done a lot for Neo Mexico, that's why you weren't detained yourself. Now por favor take a deep breath. You know as well as anyone in this country that "El Diablo" Octavio Arzana, your son, is the most wanted man in Neo Mexico. Your meeting with him in the Guiana Highlands can be seen as treason. But that is not why you have been called here today." Jose, as you know, the 14th Gundam fight tournament is coming up..."

"THEY WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Octavio screamed in anger and confusion. "They realize that you have tremendous potential as a fighter and have offered you ultimatum: win the Gundam fight as Neo Mexico's fighter or be executed." his father repeats. With and eyebrow raised, Octavio clarifies "So either I fight FOR them, instead of against them, or die? That about right?" Unable to look at his eldest son in the eye, General Arzan pleads with his son "Mijo, please take the offer. There's much more at stake here." Insulted that he's still being treated like a child, Octavio says "Don't you think I know that?! I'm not afraid to die!" His father's face is almost completely horrified at the sound of that statement. "But I'm worried about mom, Manuel, and Esmeralda. I can't stand the thought of them crying over me and my foolishness!" His father now surprised at the fact that his oldest son does understand the ramifications of his action today, and little proud that he is thinking like a rational man in the face of death. "What happens if I win?" The General looks at the revolutionary "You will be absolved of all your sins." With a redundant eyebrow raise "Absolved? Really dad?" With a sigh, realizing that it was unnecessarily over dramatic "You know what I mean: you will be pardoned for all of your crimes against the Neo Mexican government and be allowed to defect to another country if you so wish." Still with a raised eyebrow "Only if I say yes, right?" he said analyzing his father's face, sensing his deep down sadness of having to put his first born through a life or death decision. His father then tells another curve ball "Your brother will be joining you also." With a hilarious look of shock, Octavio screams "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" His father informs his eldest son "He asked to be your technician and maintainer of your Gundam. He just wants to be with you, you know. He hasn't seen his brother in three years. And he went to college for this sort thing." Octavio then remembered that he had missed his brothers college graduation due to him being THE most wanted man and Manuel too smart to not graduate.

Octavio Arzana looks down and takes a moment to reflect on his only real choice. He thinks back to when he saw his brother beaten, his sister born, his mother cooking with love, the times he spent with his father in the Guiana Highlands. And lastly, he remembers his late friend Chico and how he met his demise. He sighs a serious sigh, looks up at his father and says "I get to design and name the Gundam and I will choose which country to defect to upon winning the tournament."


	2. Chapter 2: Down to Earth!

**Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN ANYTHING!** Just for an idea of what Bandito Gundam looks like, think of Spike Gundam with Shining Gundam's shoulders and arms(with Spike's color scheme of course) no moustache and gold v wings. Also, the mysterious man near the end looks and sounds like Meta Knight from the "Kirby: Right Back at Ya" however in humanoid form(so kind of like Zero from "Code Geass" now that I think about it). However his cape, pants, and boots are black, golden gloves and belt buckle (in the shape of the Sierra Madre logo from Fallout: New Vegas)a crimson flamenco shirt and mask like a human Meta Knight, with golden human eyes.

 **Mobile Fighter G Gundam Round 2**

Narrator/Announcer/Stalker: "I would like to , ah, if I may take you on an interesting journey in the world of the Gundam Fight Tournament: an event held every 4 years on the surface of the Earth with a fighter and Gundam from each colony in space to compete for the right to rule the universe for 4 years. Some of you may recall the events of the 13th Gundam Fight 4 years ago, where Neo Japan won the right by way of their champion, the King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu. Upon landing on Earth, he fought, and he fought, and he kept fighting; until he was the last fighter standing and earned the title of Gundam of Gundams with the help of his Burning Gundam. Now, 4 years have passed and it's almost time for each nation to send their champion's down to Earth's surface with their Gundams to continue this tradition. These champions include people who fight various reasons: friends, family, honor, or even just to be the very best in the world. But the man we'll be meeting today has a very different reason for participating in this tournament; his very life. This man's name is Octavio Arzana of Neo Mexico, a revolutionary who has been given the ultimatum of winning the Gundam Fight Tournament or being executed for his beliefs. But how will fare against his first opponent; a fellow revolutionary in his own right, Salvatore Guiliano of Neo Sicily and his Gundam Corleone. Now let's get things started; Gundam fight all set! Ready? Go!"

 **Episode 1:** _**Down To Earth! The Gundam In The Guitar Case**_

In the penal sector of the Neo Mexico space colony, Octavio Arzana and his younger yet bigger brother, Manuel Arzana, enter a hangar while being escorted by several armed Federales. Upon entering, they are greeted by their father, General Jose Arzana, who was personally selected to oversee their departure to Earth. "How are you boy's doing? Have you eaten?" trying to make small talk with genuine fatherly concern in front of armed guards all throughout the hangar. Manuel speaks "Yeah dad. But are the guards really necessary? I mean, we did agree to the plan." Octavio, with his hands in pants pockets under his zarape, chuckles at what he sees as a kind of "stupid question" from his typically smarter brother. "Did you forget that I'm the most wanted man in Neo Mexico? Because I could've sworn that was in at least half of the newspapers over the last 3 years." Octavio says in a much laid back voice with a sarcastic smile on his face. Jose says "Honestly, I'm surprised they agreed to not put cuffs on you while you were brought here from Octavio's cell. You have been known to slip out of them like butter, mijo." while looking at his with eyebrow raised and Octavio shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. "What can I say, you can learn a lot when you're being hunted down."

At that moment a voice was heard from the walkway looking over the hangar. "It's simply as a formality. What kind of message would we send if we had our champion in chains? We'd be no better than Neo Russia." The voice came the president of Neo Mexico, Pedro Armendariz "After all, we may call you "El Diablo" but the people for some reason I can't figure out adore you as a saint. In any case, we should be ready to see off shortly." Octavio looks at the president with almost pity; he knows the president himself isn't a corrupt man, but he is very impressionable thanks to his board of directors. The president himself is a kind man who genuinely cares for the welfare of the colony, but Octavio knows that he is essentially just a puppet. "Well, I'm glad I voted for you then senor presidente." Octavio said with genuine respect for his president, much to his brother's stumped expression. "You know this was mostly his idea, right?" reminding his brother he essentially is fight for this man. "I again would like to remind of the terms of our agreement; you Octavio will keep fighting on the surface as Neo Mexico's fighter until you win Neo Mexico the right to rule the universe for the next 4 years. Should you do so, you will then pardoned for all crimes the Neo Mexican government and even given the option of defecting to another nation, should you so wish. But should you fail, you will be returned to the colony for your execution." The president said the last sentence with just a hint of remorse in his voice. "And the other part of our agreement?" Octavio asked. "Ah yes. While we have taken your designs for Bandito Gundam, we did receive them rather last minute. So just you know, the weapons systems you requested have all been installed, we just couldn't make it look like you wanted." he said pointing at the transporter that looked like a giant guitar case. As it opened so Manuel and Octavio could board for their decent to Earth's surface, they saw the Gundam of their nation, Bandito Gunam. "I still don't see why you wanted the moustache removed. It gave Bandito Gundam some class" Jose said while proudly combing his impressive moustache that looked as though it was one solid piece and he had no upper lip. "Because you wouldn't take the sombrero off dad" Octavio said letting out a sigh with his palm to his face. Manuel did his last inspection to make sure the statement of weapons was true. "Ok, beam knife: check, vulcan in the sombrero: check, gleaming finger output regulators: check. Everything checks out bro. Why you wanted a knife instead of a saber, I'll never know." Octavio rebuttals with "I feel like the saber would be too flashy for my tastes. Besides, it's easier for me to use in a jam."

As his sons boarded the transporter, General Arzana stopped them for a moment. "Boys.." he said while shaking their hands and giving them a half hug each "Be careful. Manuel, I know Octavio is the fighter, but remember that you both need to look out for each. Once you're on the surface, it essentially a free for all until the finals in Japan. Your capsule will get you down to Earth safely, where I'm not sure. Take these communicator watches that the two of you can stay in touch if you ever get separated. Please remember that your mother, sister, and I will have you both in our prayers and even though I serve the government you oppose, I still love you both very much." With one last embrace, they hugged their father with proud smiles on their faces, both saying "We love you too dad". With that, they boarded the transporter and left for Earth. Entering the Earth's atmosphere, Manuel looked to his bother and said "You know, whatever happened to that girl you were talking to?" Octavio asked in genuine confusion "Who?" Manuel said "The one you were talking to on the lamb." Octavio scratching his head "Dude seriously? You know I didn't have time for anything like that." His brother just looked with look that said come on "Bro seriously? What would mom think if she heard you talking like that? I can't count how many times she asked if you were seeing someone. She is still waiting for you bring home a daughter for her." Octavio said as a matter of fact like "Does our little angel Esmeralda not count? Besides, they were all just followers who believed in my cause." Nudging Octavio with his elbow with a cheeky grin "Followed you into bed maybe, liar."

Octavio then looked through the window of their carrier as they entered Earth's atmosphere with a sigh "Besides, I got sick of mom hounding me about getting married. I get it, she wants me to be happy, but I'll get married when I find the right girl. I didn't mean for Cana, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kaley, Kathy, Maria, Bella, Stephanie, Alejae, Maka, Kagura, Kallen, Ceceelia, Shirley, Dorothy, Nami, Robin, or Boa to get that attached" looking away, scratching his face with just a little shame. "They wanted something I just couldn't give them. The way I see it, they were all honestly too good for me. I am a just a criminal after all. I just hope they're all doing okay" With a little surprise at his brother for how highly he thinks of his followers, and also how many female followers he had, Manuel made some adjustments on the control panel in front of him "Well, we're almost about to land and according to this trajectory; we'll be landing in the country of Sicily. Somewhere in the mountains. Outside a town called Montelepre."

Upon landing, they stepped out in the mountains overlooking a town called Montelepre. They took in the view of surrounding area and saw that sundown would be maybe an hour away. Octavio took in the fresh air, relieved to be off the of the carrier, his brother Manuel however...he was in awe. All the times that Octavio and their father had been down to Earth to train Octavio, not once had Manuel came along, granted he never wanted to. But it just hit him: he was on Earth, he had always been on the colony, but now he was on Earth and the sight from the mountain that brought Octavio at ease...was just absolutely beautiful to Manuel. As they made their way down they came across a man who seemed out of place to be in the mountain ranges: he was a tall, slender yet muscular man in a suit with slicked back hair with in a decent suit lugging a backpack. Manuel and the man were both weary of each other, however Octavio thought it was nice to see another person since they landed. Octavio waved and said to the man "Hello _signore_." as to be respectful to the Sicilian stranger "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if we could ask for the quickest way to get into that town down there. I believe it's called Montelepre". The man asked with a stern tone "What business have you there?" in a Sicilian accent. At the point Manuel started walking toward the man stating "Um... well you see we aren't from around here and were just wanting to-" Octavio held out his arm preventing his brother from getting any closer to this man and Manuel asked "I-is there something wrong Oc?"

"I apologize for troubling you _signore_ , but you don't need pull out your knife. We will keep our distance but we only ask the quickest way into town." Octavio said calmly with Manuel looking confused, but then he looked over to the man and now saw that he was reaching back behind him but saw no knife; all the while Manuel thought "I don't see a knife though" The man's stern face cracked a cocky smile and he asked "Are you here to hunt down Turi? If so..." the man lunged toward Octavio, completely brandishing the knife that Octavio knew he had, with Octavio pushing his brother away as the man finished "-then I won't anywhere near that town!" Manuel was on the ground watching in shock as this man was about to kill his brother, however he could only scream "Oc-" before he saw something incredible: Octavio grabbed the arm with the knife, tossed the stranger into a boulder and took the knife from him. The man, still reeling from the impact with the rock and momentarily unable to stand, struggled to say "Wh-who sent you two?! HUH?! The _carabinieri?!_ Don Croce?! The Mangano's?! TELL ME!" Manuel saw his brother stand there for a moment and approached the man, knife in hand, with Manuel pleading with his brother to let it go. Before he knew it, Octavio was standing over the stranger with his eyes shaded over and the stranger almost scowling at him. Octavio extended his hand out with the knife about a foot away form the man's face and after a moment flipped it, holding it by the blade, saying "Here you are _signore_ ". Both Manuel and the stranger were shocked and then Octavio continued "We are the team sent by Neo Mexico and we are looking to fight Neo Sicily's fight, nothing more. I don't kill unless I have to. Now, I only ask for directions on how to get to town quickly. If this Turi is the fighter the I would like to talk to him and see if he'll fight me." The man scowled at him but was shocked again after Octavio gave the knife back and said "If you think I need to die, then kill me. I only mean to challenge and hopefully fight your champion. Not to the death, but just to fight. Nothing more."

Manuel looked in horror...what was his brother thinking? The man then stood up and looked Octavio in eyes for a moment, seeing that he meant what he said, he then put his knife back in his sheathe with a cocky grin on his saying "You know I could've killed you and made thing's easier for Turi in the tournament." Octavio laughed as they shook hands saying "You absolutely could've, but I'm glad you didn't." Manuel was relieved and baffled at the same time: a couple moments ago, this man meant to murder his borther...and now they're shaking and showing respect? 'I'll never understand how Octavio does stuff like this' Manuel thought to himself. After the proper apologies were made, the man introduced himself as Aspanu Pisciotta, a cousin of Salvatore Guilliano junior or Turi as he called him, and his right hand man in in his cousins crusade against the corrupt police force of the government. Aspanu then agreed to guide them to town as he was heading there anyway and on the way there he explained that Turi had been a bandit for a couple of years now and had been on the run from the government police force: the _carbinieri_ for fighting back in any way he can. Aspanu had been with him since the beginning and how over time the people thought of his cousin as a revolutionary and a saint, but he assured the Neo Mexican's that he was still just a man. 'Just like Octavio' Manuel couldn't help but think as he looked at his brother listening to the story intently as they finally made there way down to the base of the mountain and at the start of the grass fields between the mountains and the town of Montelepre.

They all headed down across a vast grass plain to see if they could find Neo Sicily's fighter but as soon as they enter they see the police force, the _carabinieri_ , harassing a little old lady about where her son, as they are on a man hunt for him. "Maria Lombardo Guiliano, you will tell us where your son is or we raid this God forsaken town with every man available." The important looking one says. "I would sooner die than turn in my Turi." She screams with tears in her eyes. Both Aspanu and Octavio stand angrily at the situation when Manuel chimes in cautiously "Oh man, that poor old lady! We should but there's at least a dozen of them." to which Aspanu turns to him showing nothing but rage in his eyes saying "That woman is Turi's mother and my aunt! She treated me like her own son since my mother passed away! If you think for a second I'm turning my back on her, you don't know what family is!" When Octavio heard this though, his rage boiled into to outright fury, as he clenched his fist to the point where he could break bones with his grip. Without taking his almost murderous gaze off the confrontation, he asked "Aspanu. Would you like to help with taking care of this trash?" to which Aspanu replied with a sadistic smile "I was going to ask you to the same thing.".

Octavio bellows to the corrupt police force"That's enough! I don't have a problem with police, except the corrupt, much less the ones who harass the elderly only trying to protect their child!" says Octavio as he thinks of his own mother who had to go through such scrutiny while he was a wanted man. "Manuel, don't tell me you don't what this women is going through. I know it must've been hard for all of you because of me. To go through this treatment because I had to do the right thing, it just angers me!" Manuel then remembers all of the scrutiny, pain, and harassment he received the years his brother was away. He remembers the nights he had to assure his mother and sister that he would be fine just to stop their tears. He understood with the man that Octavio is, he has to stand up for her, lest he go against what he believes in, but he knew his older brother far too well to know what he was going to do next. "Looks we have ourselves a tough guy. MEN! Take aim!" the dozen _carabinieri_ began to raise their rifles, but in that split second, Octavio and Aspanu had already taken out 4 of them after they lunged between them. They then got another 4 of them by tossing them into the others. The last 4 took their shots and they just stood there, knowing that they missed all 4 shots; they took them out one at a time until the leader was left. Octavio just stood over him with a damning look in his eyes but Aspanu...he had his knife drawn and ready to eviscerate him. Octavio put his hand on Aspanu's shoulder and when Aspanu looked at him, Octavio gave a look that said 'he's not worth it' to which Aspanu nodded and backed off and then the leader surrendered in fear for his life. Octavio and Aspanu then went over to Maria to make sure she wasn't hurt but they turned their backs to the _carabinieri_ who had pulled out a hidden _lupara_ (sawed off shotgun) and was about shoot them. Manuel screamed for them to move, but Aspanu drew his knife again and Octavio just turned around glared at the coward with no fear. The split second before the leader could pull the trigger; a man dashed out of the alley and lunged at the leader, knocking him through a wall.

Octavio looked at this man as he stood back up, tall, strong, with a vicious yet kind face and asked "Did you have any trouble up there?" Manuel and Aspanu both pondered this question, they then looked up towards the rooftops, which had guards draped over balconies and ledges unconscious, at least a dozen of them. This man chuckles "Hahaha. No, they just got a little extra beating for aiming weapons at my mother like that. Are you okay _mama_?" With tears of joy she screams "Turi! I'm so glad that you are safe. Aspanu and these men helped protect me from the _carabinieri_ down here. Such nice young men." All the while, Octavio and Manuel thought the same thing: 'so this is Neo Sicily's fighter...Salvatore Guiliano'. The man introduced himself as Salvatore Guiliano Jr., thanked them all for protecting his mother and out of gratitude, the man and old woman invited them to their home for dinner, which Manuel and Octavio were both grateful for. The walked down a couple of narrow streets until they reached the Guiliano household, where they greeted by the father, and elderly man who looked like the man he was: an old work horse who will most likely work until he dies just out of pride as a man. His name was Salvatore Guilano Sr. Octavio shook his hand and introduced his brother as well and after the formalities, the men all sat down at the dinner table awaiting Maria's cooking. "This is a lovely home you have hear _Signore_ Guiliano" he said respecting the fact that he was a proud Sicilian and addressed him by his title. The old man nodded with a small smile saying "Thank you. Most of the decorating is my dear Maria's work; however Turi, Aspanu and I do all the heavy lifting when needed. But please, don't be so formal. Even though we just met, you helped protect my wife and son and that makes you friends in my book. That said, dinner should be ready in a little while." Octavio spoke into the kitchen from the table "Would like any help in there Mrs. Guiliano?" She assured him that she was fine but thanked him for the offer. "Please my friend. After what you did for her without even knowing the circumstances and putting your own life on the line, she sees this as the very least she can do for you and your brother. We'd be insulted if you didn't accept." Turi said with a genuine smile, to which Octavio nodded with a genuine smile in return. Aspanu added "Besides, you earned a good meal after that fight."

"So you boys say your last names are Arzana?" the old man asked. To which Manuel replied "Yes signore." With a hopeful smile the old man said "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Jose Arzana, would you?" "Si signore. How do you know that name?" Octavio asked with slight surprise on his face. With a sigh of relief and nostalgia and a smile on his face, the old man says "Believe it or not, I was a young man once" he said with a casual laugh. "I remember several years ago, during a raid on the town of Palermo about an hour away from here, he and man named Shuuji Kurosu saved my life from the _carabinieri_ who looked as though they were going to war with the city themselves." Octavio took notice of the name Shuuji Kurosu, as it was the real name of his father's old friend, Master Asia. Salvatore Senior continued "I was merely trying to sell the fruits of my labor in the market of Palermo on account of the fact that there is always good business there for any and all merchants, traders, and farmers like myself. The next thing I knew, the _carabinieri_ were flooding the streets seemingly starting riots. It turns out that they heard that there were relief efforts from Neo America and other forces and theses renegades had wanted to ransack the supplies the already had there. I thank the heavens to this day that Maria was back home for a I fear that if she was there, I wouldn't have a family today." He said putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "I remember that I was being held at gunpoint for the crops I brought to town to trade. I surely would have died had it not been for the intervention of your father and Shuuji Kurosu. They, alongside the Neo American forces, helped quell the chaos of the insanity that day The Neo Americans took care of all the damage and that point I know that I need to migrate to Neo America. Just so I could give my family a better life than here in the old country." As soon as he said that, Maria placed the food she had been preparing for them all on the table. She then kissed both her husband and her son saying "All the more reason for having this dinner for you two. Hopefully one day soon, Turi can get all of us on a space craft to the Neo America colony. You see, he has been on the run from our corrupt government for years now and gave them an opportunity to be rid of him without any more bloodshed. He will win the Gundam fight tournament and in return, he will be pardoned for all the ridiculous charges they placed on my saint of a son and all of us will defect to Neo America to live a better life. If you so wish, you are free to stay the night if you would like to rest. Surely you must be tired from your travels. We'd be honored to help the family that is the reason that we have a family." she said with touching warmth. The brothers looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing: the kind young man in front of them really was THE Salvatore Guiliano, the bandit who accomplished things thought to be impossible for just a bandit. He robbed from the corrupt nobles and gave evenly to the poor, held hostages with legendary hospitality, won countless battles with the government, survived countless attempts on his life from both the government and the "Friends of the Friends" as if he was favored by fate; a living legend for one the same age as Octavio. And probably the most important fact: he was Neo Sicily's gundam fighter.

They all began eating and the Arzana brothers were amazed at the Sicilian meal Maria Lombardo had prepared for them. "So have you both come down from the colony?" she asked. They answered yes. "And what brings you to Sicily of all places? Mexico is a long ways away." Manuel answered her stutteringly "Well _signora_ …uh…we…" Octavio interrupted him with loud belch, to which apologized for and they all laughed at his childish charm. "You mustn't eat so quickly young man." she said patting him on the back, to which Octavio replied "Apologies signora. Could I ask for some more so that I can actually taste the food this time?" with a smile on his face like a child asking for a new toy. "Of course my boy! You enjoy it that much do you? It's really nothing special." she said modestly without realizing that Octavio had successfully changed the subject. The night went on and they all exchanged jokes, laughed, ate well, and listened to Turi's stories of his life as a "revolutionary" as the people of the old country loved to call him, which he honestly didn't care about. At the end of the night, Maria and Salvatore senior prepared the guest room for the Arzana brothers, which they gratefully accepted and thanked them for before the old couple went to bed. Manuel had gotten comfy and fell asleep on accident due to the all the food starting to set in. As he slept, Octavio, Aspanu, and Salvatore junior stayed up on the balcony in their chairs sharing fine wine under the midnight Sicilian moon in the clear night sky. The balcony looked over the back yard of the Guiliano home and just over the wall, which surrounded the town of Montelepre, was a vast open field of grass between the edge of town and mountains that the moon seemed to reflect off of and it glowed like water off of a serene lake. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to thank you again for the great hospitality you gave to my brother and I." Salvatore laughed and toasted his glass to Octavio saying "My friend, please don't be so formal. It was an honor to welcome you to our home and a privilege to have you both as our guests." Octavio sighed with relief and scratched his head while a little embarrassed, saying "Sorry, I'm just very grateful for the kindness you've given us. We won't forget it." Aspanu added "So polite all the time. I couldn't do it half as much as you" to which Turi said "We all know that's true" which caused some laguther all in good fun. They toasted and finished their glasses of wine, after which Salvatore looked up at the moon with a few moments of silence. The conversation changed without changing the tone with Salvatore asking "So when do you wish to fight?" Catching Octavio and Aspanu off guard, Octavio then sighed with a smile "I didn't want to bring it up during dinner. It would have ruined the night. I'm sure your mother would have worried because I know mine would have and they seem very similar." Salvatore, still looking at the moon said "You know, I have also heard of your legend down here in the old country. Most people like us have heard of "El Diablo" of Neo Mexico." Octavio snickered "Takes one to know one, huh?" They both shared a laugh and toasted to their genuine respect for each other. Aspanu was shocked "Wait WHAT?! He's EL DIABLO?!" to which Octavio retorted that he was always a little embarrassed by that title, as it gave the wrong message to people who didn't know him."Please understand that as a fighter, my hospitality ends in the morning when our battle begins. So I won't be holding back, my friend." Salvatore said with a proud smile. Octavio smirked stating "I'd be insulted if you did." to which they toasted one last time, placed their empty glasses on the table between their chairs and in one motion, they both through a punch at each other, meeting fist to fist with smiles on both of their faces leaving Aspanu a little excited for the morning before they went to bed.

The morning came and Salvatore had gotten up especially early so as to ensure the field between the town and mountains was clear of innocent bystanders for the battle to come. However, back at the Guiliano home, the Arzana brothers awoke to a scream coming from Mr. and Mrs. Guiliano's room. Octavio looked at his brother as he ran to the other room telling Manuel "Get out of here and get the Gundam ready! And be careful!" Manuel assured him he would before climbing out the window and staying out of sight on his way to the mountains. Octavio burst into the bedroom in shock and anger at what he saw: the _carabinieri_ beating on Salvatore senior while trying to restraining Maria Lombardo Aspanu. Aspanu was livid cursing the cowards of what horros he would do when he got free. "How dare you come into this house after these good people took in my brother and I! I won't stand for this!" Octavio screamed. Maria Lombardo screamed "No Octavio! Run! Save yourself!" to which the leader from yesterday pointed his _lupara_ at her face and said "That's enough out you old hag!" With that, Octavio lunged at him, disarming him by breaking his arm. The other five _carabinieri_ in the room stopped what they were doing and ganged up on Octavio, which would prove futile as he took them all out with one roundhouse kick. After they were dealt with he rushed to the Guiliano's "Please tell me you're all right!" he said genuine concern in his voice and in his face. Salvatore senior was catching his breath as Maria Lombardo explained with tears in her eyes "They came in here all of a sudden demanding my Turi! I told them to go to hell and Salvatore tried to defend me! Octavio please, I beg you! Make sure my son is safe as you did with me!" Octavio took her hand and looked right in the eye "You have my word Mrs. Guiliano. I'm going to sweep the house for any other intruders and then I'll find your son. It's what he would want and I'm certain he can take care of himself. Aspanu, have you got things here?" to which he nodded with stern assurance. "Then I'm off then." he said before he made haste out the door.

Turi was in the field waiting for Octavio, wondering where he was or if he lost his nerve because of the kindness they showed him and brother last night. Just then, at least 20 _carabinieri_ mobile suits popped out of hiding in the grass with one announcing "Salvatore Guiliano! You are under arrest! Stand down or we will open fire!" Almost insulted, Turi retorted with "Do you honestly think you can hit me in those things?" The lead mobile suit laughed maliciously stating "I didn't say we would fire on you." He then motioned for the other mobile suits to take aim, but not at Guiliano, rather at his family's home on the edge of town! Turi's demeanor changed immediately out of concern for his parents and guests " _Bastardo!_ You call yourself _polizia_ yet you take hostages! This is unforgiveable!" Off in the distance at the base of the mountains in front the large cavern where they keeping Bandito Gundam , Manuel was catching his breath thinking "I really need(gasp) need to(gasp) start running with Octavio! But I'm almost there, just a little further…" his thought process was interrupted by some _carabinieri_ who were looking for Guiliano in case he ran into the mountains told him to put his hands in the air. Scared for his life, Manuel thought "Oh no! I'm so close! I must not have been paying attention! I promised Octavio I'd be careful!" As the 10 _carabinieri_ readied to open fire, he thought to himself "I'm sorry bro! I… I let you down! Tell mom, dad, and Esmeralda I love them." and closed his eyes, waiting to be littered with bullets. But at that moment, a mysterious man lunged out from the gundam sized cavern that Manuel was about to enter at the _carabinieri_ and almost like a blur, Manuel watched in awe as he incapacitated the _carbinieri_ with no effort in mere seconds. "Wait, what?! Did…did this guy…just save my life?!" The stranger looked at him over his shoulder …with almost a glare through his crimson mask with his golden eyes "What are you waiting for?" Manuel tried to ask what he was talking about but the words just wouldn't come out…he was still in awe. The man asked him "Didn't you come all the way out here to help someone?" in a manner that sounded rhetorical. "Huh…oh yeah! I'm wasting time! Thank you so much whoever you are!" Manuel said as he ran into the cave, turning his back to the man. The mysterious stranger looked down at the field the rest of the mobile suits were and thought to himself "Now Octavio…how will you do in your first match…given the circumstances?"

Octavio finished sweeping the Guiliano home and went to the balcony to see if Turi was waiting for him in the field and when he saw the mobile suits taking at the Guiliano home, Octavio thought "Those bastards! There's only so low you can go!" pounding his fist against the railing of the balcony, he then saw that Guiliano was surrounded by the _carabinieri_ mobile suits. He immediately called his brother over his communicator watch "Manuel! Come in brother! Come on bro, pick up!" In the cave where their Gundam carrier was, Manuel answered "Don't worry bro, it's ready to go whenever you call it." With a sigh of relief Octavio says "That's not what I was worried about jack hole! Don't scare me like that. Now, get clear because I'm calling it now!" Manuel says "Do your thing bro!" Octavio hangs up, snaps his fingers, and says with conviction "All right! It's show time! Rise Bandito Gundam!" At that moment the carrier shaped like a guitar case launches out of the cavern, across the grass plain over the heads the enemy mobile suits and Turi and lands about 100 feet from the wall surrounding Montelepre. Once it opens, Octavio jumps into the cockpit and takes off his clothes to put on his mobile trace suit: a plain black, tight fitting suit that has a golden eagle with a serpent in its talons over the chest of the suit (the sequence goes the way Domon did it in Shining Gundam, for the rest of this series). The _carabinieri_ and Salvatore junior look on in awe, with Turi thinking to himself "So that's the Bandito Gundam of Neo Mexico…" Octavio, fully suited up informs Turi "I'm glad to see you're not dead my friend. It would be a shame if we couldn't have our match. Just so you know, your parents are safe and asked me to make sure you are too." he said as he placed his carrier sideways as a shield for the Guiliano home. With a wave of relief and gratitude, Turi says "You my good man, are a class act. However, I can't let you have all the fun with these _bastardos_!" With that he jumped off to the sided into a ravine where he was keeping Neo Sicily's gundam: Corleone Gundam. Now with both gundams there, the two new friends put their backs to each other, deciding to split the enemies, 10 a piece, at which they systematically take down the enemy mobile suits with relative ease.

After the fighting stops, the two revolutionaries look at each other, realizing that it's just the two of them left. "Well my friend, shall we continue with that match we discussed?" Octavio asked taking and offensive stance. "Hahaha, I don't see why not! But remember, no holding back!" Turi informs Octavio, also taking an offensive stance. As the two are about to start what surely would be an impressive first bout, Corleone Gundam is attacked from behind from an unknown enemy. In shock, Octavio asks "Turi! Are you ok?! What was that?!" He then hears another voice come from the direction of the attack…and another gundam approaches. "Ha! Just as I thought Guiliano: not fit to be Neo Sicily's fighter. No wonder they want me to replace you." Turi turns around saying "Damnit! G-Giorgio Strozzi?! Where do you (grunt) get off?" Before he can say more, Strozzi kicks Corleone Gundam with Mangano Gundam. "Yes, I was paid by the Mangano family to take care of you and represent Neo Sicily. That way, when I win the Gundam fight, the Mangano family will call the shots from behind the scenes while Neo Sicily has the universe at their mercy! I am surprised the _carabinieri_ I paid off weren't able to finish a peasant like you Guiliano, but I suppose my intervention can't be helped. I will say however, that I am a little pleased to be in the presence of "El Diablo" of Neo Mexico. It's nice to meet you _Signore Arzana._ " he says with arrogant grin on his face. Octavio, trying to wrap his head around all of this, asks Turi "Guiliano, what is this about? Who is this guy?!" Turi explains while in pain from the cowardly attack "He is the underboss(grunt) of the Mangano crime family, (grunt) one of the more dominant members of the Friends of The Friends: the Mafia. He is also...their top assassin." he manages to squeeze out the last line after finally realizing that he isn't in any condition to stand while clutching the back of his ribs. "Don't bother getting up peasant. Your worthless life will be over soon. I am surprised that your still able to speak after the blast from Mangano Gundam's _lupara,_ but no matter." Strozzi says with him standing over Corleone Gundam on one knee. He then restrains Corleone Gundam, about to snap his neck and states "Article 1 of the Gundam fight tournament regulations states: A unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified. Say Neo Mexico, you wanna make a quick buck and help me out with this chump? Crush his gundam's head and you'll get a pretty penny courtesy of the Mangano family. Hell, I'll even put in a good word for you if want."

Octavio stands there in Bandito Gundam in silence for a moment, his eyes shadowed over, he then chuckles quietly and smiles an almost sadistic smile. His brother Manuel who was across the field looks on, pleading with his brother "Octavio! Don't do it bro! This man took us in, fed us, he's our friend! If you do this, his family won't ever be able to leave the old country to Neo America! That's all they want so don't take that from them!" The stranger from earlier then approaches Manuel from behind to his side "This is something Octavio must decide for himself. It well show his true colors as either the savior his people know him as or as "El Diablo" which his government knows him as. But honestly, I do hope he saves Guiliano from that coward. But that's only if he is the man we think him to be." Manuel just looks at the stranger thinking "Just who is this guy?" At this same time, Turi's parents and Aspanu came out just past the carrier with Maria saying "Please Octavio! I don't care about going to Neo America if it means we won't have our son!" with Salvatore senior merely looking, waiting for Octavio's decision while Aspanu stood there gritting his teeth. Turi sees his family, happy to see that they are ok. Strozzi then says "Oh this is too perfect! Hahahaha. You are one lucky guy Guiliano! After all, it's not every day you get to be executed by "El Diablo" in front of your parents!" Octavio says with an almost sadistic smile "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its gleaming grip tells me to defeat you! GLEAMING FINGER!" All of the on lookers observe as Bandito Gunam's right hand gleams with a cyan glow while lunging towards a defenseless Salvatore Guiliano junior who thinks to himself "Well my friend, I can't say I would have done the same thing. But it was an enticing offer. I'm…sorry mama, papa…it looks like we won't be going together Neo America like we dreamed." he thinks as bows his head with a smile on his face and a single tear running down his cheek accepting his fate as hears the attack connect…but…it didn't connect with Corleone Gundam?! Turi looks up in his widen in surprise:(cue the Shining finger music) Bandito Gundam's Gleaming Finger is wrapped around Mangano Gundam's head. Everyone, with the exception of the masked stranger, looks on in delighted surprise.

Giorgio Strozzi is in shock and disbelief "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M GIORGIO STOZZI OF THE MAN-" Octavio cuts him off with a righteous smile on his face states " Shut it! I don't know or care who you are! After the kindness the Guiliano's showed my brother and I, THIS is the least I can do to repay that kindness to my new friends! I WAS wondering why all these thugs were gunning for them, but when you said out loud what you did, it all made sense. You put the lives of this family, my brother, and myself in danger over some petty ambitions?! Nobody treats my friends like that! AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" he then crushes and blows up Mangano Gundam's head with the Gleaming Fingers light leaving Giorgio Strozzi in an almost catatonic state afterwards. Minutes later, more _carabinieri_ arrive and Turi tries to get and get ready for a fight, but then Octavio Arzana puts Badito Gundam's hand on Corleone Gundam's shoulder saying to his friend "I don't think that will be necessary." Upon making contact, the captain of this _carbinieri_ force informs the Guiliano's and the Arzana's that they have arrived to detain the corrupt _carabinieri_ who were bought off by Giorgio Strozzi. After the all of the wrong doers are taken away into custody, Manuel hugs his older yet shorter brother almost engulfing him while the Guiliano's have a family hug of their own. "I thought for sure you snapped for a minute there bro. I'm sorry I doubted you for even a second. Can you forgive me?" Manuel asks his brother after he let's go of his brother, barely being able to look him in the eye. There's a pause and then Octavio pats him on the head saying "Aw, come on baby bro! Cut me some slack, why dontcha? You know our parents raised us to be role models for Esmeralda. Besides, it all worked out in the end didn't it?" he says with a big cheesy on his face, just happy that his younger brother is ok with Manuel letting out a huge sigh of relief. "Almost…" the brother's hear come from behind them. Turi walked over to his new friends a little embarrassed "After all of that, we didn't even get to have our match. Forgive my rudeness." Octavio extends his hand out for a handshake saying "Don't worry about it my friend. I'm almost sure that we'll have other opportunities later on this year." Turi pleasantly surprised at the class this man known as "El Diablo" in certain circles was showing. He then smiles and firmly shakes Octavio's hand "Then I guess I can make it up to you in our next figth by giving all I have." Octavio replies with "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd be insulted if you didn't. Well, its about time for my brother and I to go and find our next opponent. Thank you Guiliano family for the tremendous hospitality. We can never repay your kindness." As the brothers shake all of their hands, Salvatore senior assures "You boys are definitely your father's children. As long as we're here, you'll always be welcome in Montelepre." Maria finishes with "Now, you must have some food for your travels. You know I won't take no for an answer." she says with a motherly smile. The Arzana brothers, with big cheesy smiles, say in unison "Well, we don't want to be rude." Then the entire group shares one big laugh.

Off in the distance, the mysterious stranger looks on at the group and thinks to himself "Well, it seems as though this year's tournament is certainly going to be…interesting."


	3. Chapter 3: Gorgeous Fighter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Announcer/Narrator/Stalker: Now everyone, we have just started the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament on the surface of the Earth and already have seen Octavio Arzana in combat in the country of Neo Sicily. Although he didn't get the chance to fight Salvatore Guiliano and his Corleone Gundam due to some cowardice and ambitions of the Friends of the Friends, he did earn the respect and friendship of the Neo Sicilian fighter. However, the Arzana brothers have left Sicily and have now made their way to the country of Sweden, where someone is keeping tabs on the brothers and Bandito Gundam. But how are they going to factor in today's events on Sweden soil? Today's match will square off Octavio Arzana and Bandito Gundam against the same fighter for Neo Sweden from four years ago: Noble Gundam piloted by the veteran fighter Allenby Beardsley. Let's get things started! Gundam Fight All Set! Ready?! GO!

 _ **Episode 2: Gorgeous Fighter! Talented Allenby!**_

We start this story in a small town just a few miles from the outskirts of the capital city of Sweden: Stockholm. We find the Arzana brothers checking in to their hotel that they pay for with authorization from the Neo Mexican government. Upon getting in their room, Octavio feels a little out of place in this rather nice yet quaint hotel but then Manuel informs his brother that he is about to call their father to give them an update on how things have been so far. To which Octavio replies "Well tell him I said hi for me then. I'd do it myself but the old porcelain throne is just begging for me to pay tribute." he says waving his hand while walking away towards the bathroom. Manuel laughs on account of the fact that even though they were both raised be respectful and mature, most of the time when they're alone they can be a bit childish. The laptop that was provided to them lit up, bringing in the feed from their fathers terminal in his office on the colony. "Manuel! _Mijo_ , how are you and your brother doing so far? I'm already getting reports you've been busy in the old country of Sicily." Manuel says "We're both fine dad. No need to worry. And yes, we were in Sicily and we had a great time while there. We actually met someone who said they knew you from back in the day." Intrigued, Jose inquired "Oh really? Hmmmm. Wait, you must be speaking of _Signore_ Guiliano." "The very same." his son said. "That takes me back to when my old friend Master Asia was alive. I remember that raid on the city of Palermo, that sorry excuse for a police force was ransacking that city for any goods that could get their hands on. They were about to execute an innocent man who merely trying to defend the fruits of his labor in the fields of the mountains. Master Asia and I came in at the last second and dealt with the scoundrels. He was so grateful for us saving his life, it was humbling. If I know him, he must've have brought you in for dinner. Maria Lombardo would be insulted if you didn't." Jose said with a nostalgic smile on his face. "But how did your fight go with Neo Sicilian fighter?" Manuel pauses for a moment "Uh….well dad, we didn't actually fight him. You see, the fighter for Neo Sicily turned out to be their son, Salvatore Guiliano junior. I mean, after the kindness they showed us for saving Maria's life…well we just couldn't. Octavio WAS going to fight him but the local police force was bought off by a man named Giorgio Strozzi to kill Guialiano and his family if they had to." Shocked with concern in his voice, Jose says " _Por favor,_ tell me that you boys are all right!" Manuel assured his father "No worries dad, Octavio and Guiliano dealt with them all and brought them all to justice. But…" "But what?" his father asked. "Someone else was there. He saved my life though, so I guess we owe him I didn't get his name. Actually, he disappeared after the battle." His father then said "If he helped protect you two boys, then he's a friend in my book. Now, where is Octavio? I haven't seen him yet." "He's in the bathroom. But it sounded like it was going to be a while. He told me to say hi to you for him." With that, his father nodded and wished his sons good fortune. Even though they all knew what would happen should Octavio lose in this tournament.

After bidding his father farewell, Manuel placed his laptop back in his bag and then knocked on the bathroom door. "Bro, what did you even eat? We didn't even have breakfast and it's almost lunch time. Bro?" he pauses for a moment, then with a sigh he thinks to himself 'There's a window in the bathroom, isn't there?' he then reluctantly opens the door and to no surprise, his brother had left out the window quite a while ago. Octavio was now walking down the street of the town that was also very close to the Neo Sweden military base on Earth. As he's walking, he thinks to himself 'Haha. I wonder how long it will take him to realize I've been gone for a half hour. Until then, I might as well do some sightseeing while I'm trying to find out about Neo Sweden's fighter.' While he's walking down the street, somewhere off in the distance, we find a blue haired woman running with a playful smile on her face away from an almost out of breath doctor who's telling her "Allenby! Come on now!(pant) You know still have to run(pant) your mobile trace(pant) suit diagnostics!" The woman named Allenby Beardsley looks back while continuing to run saying "Oh don't worry Doctor Beliman. It's not like Noble Gundam is going anywhere. Besides, it's such a beautiful day! I can't help but want to get some fresh air and a little exercise." Dr. Beliman then gives up thinking 'Aw, it's no use. All that training we give her sure comes in handy whenever she needs it.' He sighs in defeat and then looks up at the sky sees what she is talking about. 'But I do have to admit, it is a perfect day.' as a breeze rolls in.

As Allenby reaches the end of the row of shops which ends with a café with a patio outside, she runs past the tables with a few people eating their lunches, she jumps off of the edge to soar through the air to really embrace the day. Losing herself for a moment, she doesn't notice a man walking right where she was going to land, causing her to land on top of this man's ribcage with her forearm in his sternum, knocking the wind out of him. After a moment Allenby looks up into this man's eyes while she's still a little dazed and asks "Huh….what happened?" and in dramatized view of this man's eyes with a colorful background, bubbles and chimes and all, and in a seemingly sensual voice to her, he says "You took my breath away." Raising and eyebrow with a blush that you could see if you really looked, she says "Huh, that's a little weird to say to someone you just met, dontcha think?" Still in the dramatization he says in what sounds to her like a sensual voice "Not if you landed on top of me…" The dramatization fades away and then the man's face then turns flushed blue and exasperated with swirling eyes he then struggles to say "…and I can't breathe!" after which he lies completely flat looking like someone who is about to pass out. It then hits Allenby that this man literally can't breathe "Huh? Oh! Oh I-I'm so sorry!" she says as she finally gets off of this man who then calmly gasps for air.

After letting him catch his breath, Allenby helps the man sit up with him saying "Wow. You really knocked the wind out of me." he said rubbing the back of his neck with a humorous smile. "Now, where did my hat go?" "Oh. You mean this one?" she says putting his hat back on him while he searches for it. "Huh. Well what do you know? There it is! Thank you Miss..?" Octavio paused for a moment as he was out of breath for another reason that he just couldn't put his finger on when really looked at her gorgeous face. She says "Beardsley. Allenby Beardsley. But really, I should be apologizing for losing myself for a moment." With a lax look on his face, he shrugs his shoulders and says "Eh. No harm no fowl. At least you're ok. It's nice to know I at least cushioned your fall." Allenby laughs lightly at his very laid back answer saying "Well, maybe I should at least thank you for that." She then stands up and offers her hand to help him stand up which he happily accepts. All the while on of the researchers who works at the base where Allenby serves as a captain, looks on. Thinking to himself "Well, what are the odds! I do believe that's Neo Mexico's fighter, the man known as "El Diablo". Maybe I can gather more data sooner than expected." with a glare shining over his glasses.

"Well Mrs. Beardsley, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Octavio, Octavio Arzana." She corrects him however "Um, it's actually just Miss Beardsley." With a smile that she notices for some reason, he says "Oh. My apologies. I just thought that guy you were talking to before you…uh…stumbled across me, was your husband. My mistake for assuming." She has a slight blush realizing that the conversation he was talking about was about a block away and that she really needs to stop making so much noise. "Oh no! That was just my physician Dr. Beliman. He was telling me that I needed a checkup whenever I get back to the base." "Oh you're in the Neo Swedish military? I'm not keeping you from work am I?" he asked. "Oh no. I was actually trying to get a break before tomorrow morning. Today just seemed to perfect to pass up on, you know?" He nods his and looks off into the grass fields across the road "Yeah. Just the way the breeze rustles against the grass makes it all so…calm…peaceful even." She takes note of his words with a pleasant smile because she felt the exact same way. He then turns back to her and asks "Well, if you wanted to get out of the office for a while then how about you help me out by showing me around town at some of the sites. I'm not from around here as you can tell." She nods "Of course. Actually, I was on my way to the fair that rolled into town a couple of days ago. But I wouldn't say it's helping you out back if I was going there anyway." He jokes "Tell that to my dispalced spleen." as he rubs his sternum. "That's not where your spleen is silly." She laughs. "I know it's not supposed to be there, but the way you landed on me knocked it all out of whack." he said jokingly which just kept her laughing until they finally headed to the fair.

Once they got to the entrance of the fair, she noticed that Octavio was a rather different kind of man that she is used to being around; most of the men she is around are either running tests on her, giving her orders, or waiting for orders from her, but Octavio…was a gentleman. He insisted "Now come on. I'll pay for your ticket too. It's the least I can do for asking you to let me tag along." "No it's fine. Actually, I get in for free, along with anyone with me, since I'm in the military." Octavio exclaims with almost a childlike excitement "No way! That must be awesome! No wonder you were running over here." Again she laughs and after getting them both entrance to the fair, they go on a variety rides, watch a few shows of the street performers, eat food, and of course play some games there. It's much later on in the evening when they're almost done for the night when Octavio looks to Allenby and asks "Do you want to play one more game before we call it a night?" She says "Sure. But we've done pretty much everything here." "Not that one." He then points to Big Brother 2, which she remembers that game as…the one where she met her first love, Domon Kasshu. "Oh. I don't think we should. I wouldn't want to hurt your pride too." She says sarcastically. "Ouch. You already did with that comment. Come on. It could be fun." She ponders this for a moment, hesitating because she honestly thinks that she would mop the floor with this goof ball. She then decides to go easy on him without telling him and tell him "Ok, you're on Octavio."

As the two of are about to enter to put on the gear required to play the game, Allenby see Octavio take off his zarape and hat and notices that he had pretty wild hair and is actually in pretty good shape. Once the two are ready to fight, the little digital announcer begins the fight Octavio just standing there with his hands in his pockets and a kind smile on his face. Allenby decides to through some pretty obvious punches since she doesn't want to hurt her new friend, which she is slightly impressed by when he dodges each attack with ease, still with his hands in his pockets and smiling. She then turns things up a notch by throwing some pretty quick punch and kick combos, which again, he dodges each attack with ease, still with his hands in his pockets and smiling. Though, now it almost looks like…he's dancing. 'No way! He still managed to dodge me?' she thinks to herself. "I see your picking things up now how about I start throwing a few attacks?" he says to her to whom she nods with a smirk kind of looking forward to it. Octavio then takes his hands out of his pockets throws a few really fast punches with hardly any effort. 'Woah! He's fast! It looks like I should stop playing around.' With that they both go at it fast, all the while Allenby is thinking 'This is great! It's not often I get fight like this! Not since…' she then flashes back to four years ago, to the night when she first Domon Kasshu, and then it hits her: this is exactly like that night! Before she knew it, they were in the same stand off as back when she up against her King of Hearts, or at least who she saw as hers at the time.

The machine then exploded, same as the last time, but with Octavio still smiling. When Allenby stepped out, she looked over to where Octavio was fighting from and amongst the smoke, worried that he might have gotten hurt, she saw the hat he wore drifting through the air until a hand reaches out of the smoke and grabs it. Once the dust settles, Allenby sees Octavio standing there dusting his shoulders off, making note that he too had spikey hair, albeit shorter than Domon's. He then looks to her and smiles as he put his hat back on, after which he says "Wow. You really must not like my hat, do you?" to which she laughed and again slightly blushed, a little embarrassed that she blew up another arcade while having too much fun. After the fire department showed up, they both did their best to clear out of there, so as to avoid having to explain what happened, after which Octavio was walking with Allenby down a street that headed back to both the base and Octavio's hotel. "Well that was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. It's not every day that you get to blow up some tech with how awesome you are!" he said with childish laughter coming from both of them. "Again, thank you for tonight. I'm sure you must have had some work to do, but I really do appreciate you even giving me the time of day." She smiles; kind of surprised someone who can fight at her level can be so modest. "I can assure you that I was free all day. Again, sorry for displacing your spleen, like you said." she said trying to keep a straight face at the silly joke he said earlier. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think that explosion of awesome may have put it back into place, so thanks for that too." She laughed thinking that she hadn't really laughed this much in a while. As they stopped in front of Octavio's hotel, he turned to her and said "Ah, I guess I better get some sleep. Miss Beardsley, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" "Oh it's no worry, it's only about 10 minutes from here before I get on base. And seriously thank you for the politeness, but please, you can just call me Allenby." she said. "All right then. Well, maybe we can do this again sometime in the future. You take care now." He said tipping his hat toward her. As he walked into his hotel, Allenby couldn't help but think 'He's such a cheesy guy…but he's nice.' before she left for her barracks on the base. On the way back, she couldn't help but wonder why when she looked into his eyes for the first time, it… it was…almost dreamy.

After he walked up the stairs into his room, he was wondering if his brother Manuel was worried about him all this time. As he open the door with key, a boot met his chest and an angry younger brother towered over Octavio who thought 'Aw man. That's the second time today.' with the wind knocked out of him. "Asshole! How could you just leave me hanging?! You know dad wanted to talk to you! But noooooo, you had to go and probably start a riot or something for all I know!" Rubbing his neck with his hat off, Octavio nonchalantly says "Hey. For your information, I just blew up and arcade machine. No harm no foul though. Nobody got hurt." " WHAAAAAAT?! YOU MORON! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO HAS TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES?!" Manuel screamed with relentless animated anger. "Dude, seriously? You think I'm that stupid. We got out of there before anyone with a bill or an estimate could get a bead on us." Slightly less angry, Manuel asked "We? What? You got more followers for your cause in Sweden now?!" "Nah. She's actually a really nice girl in the military." With a sigh and a look that said 'you're hopeless' Manuel said "So you were with some Swedish bimbo all day since lunch?" A little offended at the word bimbo Octavio interjects "Hey! Don't call her that. You don't even know her and like I told you she's a really nice girl and my new friend thank you." In slightly defeated tone, Manuel says to his seemingly dimwitted older brother "So you'd rather spend the whole day with some Swedish chick that you met during lunch than your brother who you haven't seen in over 3 years?" Octavio then walks over to his brother with a smile on his face and puts his hand on Manuel's shoulder telling "Bro, calm down. It's not like we don't have a whole year to be brothers again. Even if it's the last one."

That statement made this a surreal moment for Manuel. He saw then that his brother understands that if he doesn't win the tournament, it won't be a 'well, we'll lock you up and train you for next time'. No, he saw that Octavio knew that if he didn't win, that if he didn't become the Gundam of Gundams, this year would be the last any member of his family would see him again. To get his mind off of this grim thought, Manuel changed the subject asking "Well….uh…how did you meet this girl?" "She jumped on top of me." he said nonchalantly. "What?" Manuel asked. Octavio then explained what happened all the while Manuel was thinking 'He seriously just ditched me for some chick that just fell onto him.' After that, they both decided to go to bed, Manuel was tired due to worrying about Octavio and fell sound asleep in minutes. But Octavio, he stayed up a little while thinking about Allenby…just how he liked her skills…but also something else though he couldn't put his finger on it. The next morning, their room received a phone call from the front desk, which Manuel answered. "Yes? A visitor? Allenby? Ok thank you, I'll let my brother know." He hung up the phone and turned to where Octavio was sleeping "Hey bro. I think that girl you told me about is in the din-" He stopped after seeing that his brother was already out of bed and already out the door. Sighing, he decided to head down to get breakfast after he showered first. Octavio went downstairs past the front desk down the hall to the diner: a set of double doors that opened up to a bar to the left of the door that went around the room with booths alongside the windows and kitchen on the other side of the room. Once he stepped in, he noticed Allenby sitting there looking out the window, her blue hair glistening, she then looked to see him as she heard the doors close, waving him over with a delighted smile on her face, which in turn, brought a smile to his face.

As he sat down in front of her he said "Allenby! It's good to see you again. How are you this fine morning?" "Aha. I'm well, thanks for asking. I sure am hungry though, what time does this place start serving?" she asked. "The sign out front said 6 AM, so we have about 20 minutes. But anyway, what brings you here so early in the morning?" he asked "Oh, well I went on my run for the morning and after I got showered, I thought about getting breakfast and see how you are doing." she said somewhat shyly. Octavio doesn't notice her shyness and simply tells her with the same smile he's had since he saw her "Now that's what I call great time management. Do you know what you want to eat yet?" She snaps back into the moment "Oh yeah. Huh, let's see." as she skims the menu she neglected to look at. "And don't worry, it's on me." He says as she open her mouth about to insist that she has no issue paying for herself, which he cuts her off, knowing what she is about to say "Please. I'd be insulted if you didn't let me. If I remember correctly, you did get the two of into the fair for free, so this is the least I can do as a thank you." he said with a genuine sense of fairness that she admired…as a friend of course. "Hahaha. You drive a hard bargain, you know that? I guess I'll have some coffee then." Immediately after she said that, her stomach growled which caused her face to flush and blush out of embarrassment. Octavio, with a sly smile, jokingly says "Now, you say coffee, but your tummy says eggs and waffles. Seriously, order whatever you want. I know I will." She sighs while maintaining her smile and eye contact for a moment and then actually looks over what she would like to eat.

The waitress came by after a while asking for their orders, to which Allenby said " I'll have bacon, scrambled eggs and waffles with some orange juice" The waitress then asked Octavio, to which he requested "Could I have bacon, scrambled eggs with jalapenos, French toast, pancakes and waffles with apple juice please?" The waitress nodded as she took their orders and after she walked away, Manuel was approaching the diner doors thinking 'So this girl Allenby must be the same girl from yesterday that Oc left with. I sure hope he doesn't get her hopes up, after all, he is a Gundam fighter only here to fight Neo Sweden's fighter and leave. But I guess he never learned the difference between friends and lovers.' he thought with just a hint of jealousy. As Manuel opened the door, he could tell where Octavio was sitting and headed over to his booth to ask why he just left him hanging again this morning. But when he got close to him, Octavio turned around, resting his arm on the booth seat behind him, revealing the woman that Manuel so callously called a bimbo last night. In shock that this Allenby, was…just…drop dead gorgeous. After snapping out of it when Octavio told him good morning, Manuel said "G-good morning bro. I'm not…interrupting anything, am I?" Octavio then tells him "Nah. We actually just ordered. So come on, take seat and I'll call the waitress over again." while he shifted over making room for his brother as continued on. "Manuel, this is my new friend Allenby. Allenby, I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Manuel." Allenby then gets up and shakes Manuel's hand saying "Oh. I didn't know you had brother. I wouldn't have guessed that he was your younger brother though. I mean, he is bigger than you." Octavio comically sighs in despair while Manuel rubs his neck with a shy smile, both saying "Yeah. We get that a lot."

After the waitress came back and Manuel placed his order, he introduced himself to Allenby and noticed how polite and cute she was, almost getting a little more jealous of his brother for his luck with women. After a little while, the waitress came back with all of their plates, Allenby was almost shocked and Manuel was a little embarrassed at how fast Octavio gorged on his plate, almost as if he was a vacuum cleaner, and after he was almost done, he paused to see the looks they were giving him asking genuinely with his mouth full of food "What? Is there something on my face?" With that, both Manuel and Allenby burst into laughter, with Manuel face palming himself and Allenby thinking 'This guy is so silly, I wonder if he's like this all of the time.' as Octavio took in their reactions for a second, shrugged his shoulders and then finished gorging. The other two ate their food while Octavio made cheesy jokes and typical small talk with them and when Allenby and Manuel finally caught up to him, they started to converse as they let the food settle in their stomachs. "That was good, thanks for the food Octavio." Allenby said while leaning back a little. "Think nothing of it my friend, it was the least I could after last night. How did you like it bro?" he said as he turned his head to his brother who looked comically bloated who said back to him "It was good. The view and the company really made it nice. Well, I better get going; I still have to call dad and let him know we're doing good. It was very nice to meet you Ms. Beardsley." He said this standing up and extended his hand in newfound friendship which Allenby of course returned saying with a smile"Oh please don't be so formal. It's just Allenby. I hope you have a swell day _Mr. Arzana_." she said with a playful mocking tone. Manuel felt a little embarrassed as he said "Ah, I apologize, It's just a force of habit from how we were raised. I see what you mean by formal. Please take care Allenby." he gave her one last smile before walking away thinking to himself 'Wow, she really seems like a sweet girl' as he walked out the diner doors.

It was roughly around 7 AM when Allenby and Octavio were left alone at the table and after a moment Allenby asked "You know, I was just wondering if I could as you something" with Octavio assuring her "Of course. What's on your mind?" "Well, you said you two aren't from around here and I was just curious as to where you from." Octavio blinks in realization that he hadn't told her yet "Oh. My bad. You see, my brother and I are actually from the Neo Mexican space colony and Sweden was just the next country decided to visit next. We actually landed in Sicily about 3 days and met some good people out there and just got into town yesterday." This catches her off guard prompting her to ask "Really? Are you here on business or something?" Octavio continues "Well, kind of. I'm looking for somebody." Allenby then asks "Who?" Octavio says "Neo Sweden's fighter. I came here to challenge them to a fight as Neo Mexico's Gundam fighter." Her eyes widen slightly in surprise as she thinks to herself 'Wait what? This goofball is a Gundam fighter? Doesn't he realize that I am the Gundam fighter he's looking for? Well that explains his hat and poncho.' she asks him "Why did you come to Sweden of all places from Sicily?" Octavio answers with "Well for one, I kind of wanted to head north and be in a place with a little more green in its pastures. But the main reason is what my friend Salvatore I met in Sicily told me when I thought about Sweden. I don't remember her name, but Salvatore said that she was a great fighter who was in the last tournament who made all the way to the finals and even was a match for the previous champion Domon Kasshu."

Allenby just sat there in shock trying to take this all in, as she could see, Octavio didn't realize that he already found who he was looking for and she was right there in front of him trying to digest food. However, she calmed down as Octavio continued "The fact she is Neo Sweden's fighter says a lot about her abilities, but the fact she went one on one with the King of Hearts says a lot about her spirit. She sounds like someone who knows how to really express herself through her fists and that is something I can greatly respect. If I could get a chance to face her fair and square in a Gundam fight, it would be a true honor to fight someone like that during the tournament." Allenby heard what he said and saw that he meant every word and after moment she smiled and told him some good news. "Well my new friend, you are in luck because she kind of landed on you yesterday." Octavio looked at her for a moment confused on what she said, but when it hit him, it brought him a smile to his face. "Haha. That's right, I can't believe I forgot. Salvatore did tell me her name: Allenby Beardsley of Neo Sweden. Gah, I'm so dense sometimes." Allenby looked at him as he was laughing at himself and couldn't help but join in the laughter. After catching their breath, Octavio then asked the question "Well Allenby Beardsley, how about it? Would you care to accept my challenge? Or do I have to buy you some more waffles first?" he said jokingly. Allenby couldn't help laugh as she answered him "No thanks. I'm still full from the first batch. But you're on Octavio and I'm not holding back. How about we fight in two hours?" Octavio said with a smile "Make it three hours. That way, the loser buys lunch afterwards." Allenby laughed again saying "Sounds good to me." as they bumped fists at the table as a sign of respect between fighters.

Back in the brothers room, Manuel had just gotten a hold of their father, General Jose Arzana, and was simply telling how they both doing well before he brought up Allenby. "So dad, I thought you should know that Octavio had a date last night." his father just looked at him through the monitor "Hm? Octavio has different women all the time, which he clearly got those skills from me." he said as he slyly stroked his magnificent moustache. "Why should I know that?" Manuel continues by saying "Well, normally I wouldn't bring it up, but the reason this time is different is because of who it was. I can tell Octavio didn't realize it when she came over for breakfast, but I knew it immediately from the files you sent me when we got to Sweden. There's no mistake: the woman he went out with none than…" A voice comes from behind Manuel "Allenby Beardsley. The woman who fights for the nation of Neo Sweden. And also the woman who I'll be facing about three hours from now." Manuel turned around to see Octavio Standing there in the doorway with his hands in his pockets under his zarape as he continued "It's good to see you dad. How's mom and Esmeralda?" "They're fine but _mijo_ , but is it really wise to sleep with someone who you now know is your enemy?" Octavio was legitimately caught off guard and a little offended "What?! Wait! No! It's not like that you two. She just fell on top of me and took me to the fair." Both Manuel and Jose thought the same thing 'That doesn't sound any better.' Octavio saw their expressions and sighed "Look she's just my friend, ok? And besides, I did want to really fight her when Salvatore told me about her. And now I have the opportunity to fight her and get a win for Neo Mexico." Jose heard this but said "I just want to remind you that this isn't a game where you dilly dally with any woman you encounter on Earth _mijo_. Remember that your life is at stake and we both want you to win and more importantly survive." After he got his composure, Octavio smiled kindly telling both his father and his brother "Look. I know what's at stake here. I can't imagine what would happen to you guys if I lost, much less do I want to. But if I'm going to win this tournament, I'm going to do it my way. That means I'll have fun fighting for my life." His brother looked at him, trying to comprehend how unafraid Octavio is, knowing the level of skill Allenby Beardsley has while his father looked at him nervously. Octavio finished with "Now, let's go fight the famous Allenby Beardsley."

Back at the military base just outside of Stockholm, Allenby Beardsley walked towards Doctor Beliman's office to let him know of her upcoming fight and to get Noble Gundam ready for action. As she entered his office she started saying "Hey doc, I've got some news you want to…" she was thrown off by the fact that there was someone else in his office. She looked this man realized who was after a moment "Doc Prom? What are you doing in here?" The man who was watching Octavio and Allenby the day prior turned around to face her "That's Dr. Promenchenkel Ms. Allenby." he said in stern, annoyed tone which kind of bugged her "Well in that case it's Captain Beardsley to you. Now what are you doing here in Dr. Beliman's office since he obviously isn't here? I though you worked in the R and D department?" The doctor adjusted his glasses to answer her "If you must know, Dr. Beliman had to take a few days off due to an emergency. He didn't say what, so don't ask. So, he asked me to cover down for him for a little while until he returned." Allenby looks at him questioningly "I thought you two hated each other. Why on Earth would he ask you to cover down for him?" The doctor again adjusted his glasses "Clearly Dr. Beliman looked past his petty squabble with me and swallowed his pride knowing that I was the perfect man for the job. Now then, was there something you needed?" "Well yeah, I've got a challenger for my first match of my tournament today and…" The doctor cut her off raising his hand with some files saying "I'm well aware of your upcoming bout and Noble Gundam is being prepared as we speak. But I just thought you should know that we have received information on your opponent." Allenby looks at him confused for a moment and then asks "How could you possibly know that?" to which he replies "Our reports have confirmed that this man, Octavio Arzana of Neo Mexico, landed on Earth about 5 days ago in the old country of Sicily. But that's not what brought us concern."

Allenby looks on as he continues his explanation "This man is son to a member of the top brass in the Neo Mexican military, but our research has brought to our attention that he is also the most wanted man in Neo Mexico, often referred to as "El Diablo" by the Neo Mexican government. We believe he has agreed to be their Gundam fighter as front to get in contact with known world level criminals, mainly Salvatore Guiliano Jr. of Neo Sicily." The doctor opened another folder with pictures taken via satellite "As you can see, he was seen fighting alongside the bandit against the local police in their Gundams, however, we have no information as to why they were let go after reinforcements arrived. We believe it might have something to do with Guiliano also being Neo Sicily's Gundam fighter, giving him some form of diplomatic immunity." Hunched over with her hands on the table, Allenby looked at the pictures and tried to understand what she was looking at; it WAS the same guy she had a great time with during the past 24 hours, but how could this goofball be a Gundam fighter AND a world level criminal? The doctor broke her out of her trance "You need to go suit up and get ready for your first fight in this tournament. I'll be there with every step of the way" he said with a creepy smile that feigned friendliness. Allenby nodded, still trying to wrap her head around all of this, and left the room. All the while, Dr. Beliman had actually been tied up in his office closet with Dr. Promenchenkel speaking to him with a maniacal smile "Don't stress yourself Dr. Beliman, I'll have what I need soon enough." as his glasses shimmered.

Later, at the area Allenby handpicked for her bout with Octavio, Octavio took note that it was away from any innocent civilians and buildings for collateral damage. This wide open pasture was next to a lake and when a breeze came rolling in, Octavio had no choice but to lay under a tree at the edge of the lake, at least that's how he saw it; how could he not enjoy such a perfect day? After a while he nodded off into peaceful nap and stayed asleep until Allenby walked up to him under the tree and called him out "Octavio Arzana of Neo Mexico! Are you ready for our Gundam fight?!" A bubble from Octavio's nose popped as he woke up from his nap groggily looking at Allenby "Huh? Hey…I thought you didn't care for formalities." Allenby with a stern look on face thought back to the information she received from Dr. Promenchenkel, mainly the fact that he was considered a world level criminal yet he was actually a good person. With that in mind, she continued "I'll take that as a yes." as she summoned Noble Gundam from over a far off hill and suited up, ready for battle, still with a stern look on her face with she finished "As Neo Sweden's Gundam fighter and captain in the Neo Sweden military, it is my duty to defeat you and detain you, "El Diablo" of Neo Mexico." This caught Octavio's attention yet also caught him off guard as he wondered how she learned about his past, but more importantly what exactly she heard: the views of the people or the government who has him by the throat? He got his focus back and went behind a nearby hill where Bandito Gundam was poised in the exact same position Octavio was under the tree, activating its systems as he suited up and synchronized with the mobile fighter.

As the two stood ready to fight, Manuel finally got a hold of his brother through the radio "Oc! Can you hear me? All your systems are showing green and synchronizing has completed." Manuel was over in the carrier about a mile away from Octavio and Allenby monitoring Bandito Gundams readings and to provide mostly technical and moral support. Octavio heard his brother but he wouldn't take his eyes off of Allenby "Yeah I hear you. That's good to hear baby brother. But can you be on the lookout too? Something doesn't feel right about this." Manuel agreed and Octavio and Allenby began their bout with moves similar to their fight at the fair, all the while Dr. Promenchenkel was in a submarine in the lake right next to the fight "Good Allenby. Now that we have Bandito Gundam here, the data I want is finally within reach. Now, "El Diablo", show me what the pride of Neo Mexico can do." As the fight continued, Octavio felt like…he could feel a slight coldness from the punches Allenby was landing…but also doubt, so he asked her "Is there something you'd like to talk to me about? You don't seem like your usual self. And who told you about my past?" Allenby coldly answered him "I don't have to answer a criminal like you. I've read your file form the Neo Mexican government: protests, riots, raids on government operations. Even when you first landed on Earth, you fought alongside a bandit in the old country of Sicily against local law enforcement. But…but your people call you… call you a revolutionary, a hero, and even a savior. I just need to know for myself which one is true." Then it dawns on Octavio as to why she has doubt and explained to her "I see. Well then…" he then stood firm and wide open with no way or intention of defending himself. "Show me how you really feel, Allenby Beardsley!"

Manuel, Allenby, and Dr. Promenchenkel were all shocked: the doctor thought 'Is this some kind of joke?" Allenby thought 'Is-is he serious? He's wide open.' but Manuel actually voiced his thoughts "Dude, are you insane? This is Allenby Beardsley! Better known as Allenby the Berserker! She's one of the few people who could go toe-to-toe with the King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu!" Without budging an inch, Octavio answers his brother "She is also the co-founder of the World Gundam Federation! The same group that helped defend everything we care about in this world from the Dark Gundam 4 years ago! I can't believe I didn't recognize her." Manuel remembers this also "Which means she could destroy even kill you if you stay open like that bro! Please!" Octavio stays wide open while Allenby listens to their conversation "Manuel, not everyone in this world can see things like can or have the same views as we do. If she honestly believes that I am a criminal then this is a way I can atone for my crimes. The hand of justice doesn't always seem fair, but how can I argue with the hero from the country who sent all Gundams willing to fight that evil who saved millions of lives?!" Allenby takes this speech in 'Me? A hero? I was just doing my duty as Gundam Fighter of Earth. But he thinks so highly of me that he'll take any punishment without fighting back? No…no this doesn't feel right. This isn't how his files from his government portrayed him as, much less is how a world level criminal is supposed to act.'

"Allenby!" she hears, snapping her out of her train of thought, coming from Bandito Gundam, still open and defenseless. "I can't change what my government said about me, nor do I want to! If standing up for my beliefs is something that can get me killed, then I'll die standing!" Everyone is in shock: Manuel feels his brother's pain in his conviction to do what he feels is right, Allenby starts realize that he isn't a devil like his government said he was, but Dr. Promenchenkel was laughing his head off manically in his submarine. "Captain Beardsley, you're not buying this 'knight in a devils disguise' routine are you?" Everyone is caught off guard by this transmission coming out of nowhere, with doctor popping up on all of their screens: "Huh?!" Manuel says, "Doc Prom?!" Allenby asks, "Huh?! Allenby! You know this guy?!" The doctor stops his laughter in annoyance "For the last time, it's Dr. Promenchenkel! And yes it's me Captain. Now just scrap this criminal so we can research how his Gundam operates to help further our advancement in the Gundam Fight Tournament!" Meanwhile, back at the office of Dr. Beliman, a janitor is cleaning the office as usual until he hears something coming from the closet. As he opens the door, Dr. Beliman falls on the floor, bound and gagged, with the janitor almost immediately taking the gag out and trying to untie him while him "Dr. Beliman?! Are you alright?!" The doctor gasps for air then answers "Yes, yes I'm fine. Now please pass me the phone, I need to call security forces right away! For Allenby's sake!"

Back on the battle field, Allenby Beardsley is having a moral dilemma: should she attack a defenseless man just for the benefit of a doctor who she can't help but distrust? "Doc no! I can't attack someone who won't fight back. Even if it is during the Gundam Fight Tournament, it isn't right!" she says, catching the doctor off guard. "What?! What nonsense are you spitting out right now? It is your duty as a member of the Neo Sweden military and our nation's fighter! Now hurry up before you waste this opportunity!" Allenby shakes her head "No! I-I refuse! I won't attack my friend, even if he is my opponent and even if he is a world level criminal." This statement surprises everyone, and then she continues "It'll just be a draw if anything. So how about we-" the doctor cuts her off "Oh! I see what's going on here. You've been seduced by this demon, haven't you?!" Allenby gets flustered at this absurd accusation "Wh-WHAT?! Where do you get off-" The doctor cuts her off again "I saw you with him outside his hotel last night, and it would explain why you showed up to work late this morning. Too much strenuous exercise, traitor!" Allenby, now shocked and annoyed "Why you weasely little creep! If you want me to fight so badly, I know just who to pulverize!" she said as lunged toward the lake now seeing where the submarine was. "Ah ah ah. I don't think so." the doctor mockingly says he hits a switch that ceases all movement from Nobel Gundam, shocking everyone there, and then Allenby asked "What?! I-I can't move! What the hell did you little troll?"

The doctor manically laughs as he explained "Earlier when I told you Nobel Gundam was being prepared, it was really being outfitted with remote control circuit breakers…and I just tripped about half of them so that you can't." Allenby asks the mad doctor why as he continued "Because this man is a revolutionary! He is basically a cult leader with military power. I wasn't going to take any chances if he somehow got to you and turned you against. And it looks like it was for the better, traitor! I have no use for a fool like yourself. Now just stand there as I do this country a favor and execute you! You traitorous floosy!" At that moment, five missiles launched from the submarine and erupted through the water and headed toward Nobel Gundam and Allenby, all the while Manuel was worried for the safety of his friend and Octavio in too much shock to reach her in time as all five of them hit Nobel Gundam. Allenby Beardsley screams in pain as she get blasted but surprising the doctor as she still lives after the assault "Well well. No wonder you were chosen as our nation's fighter Captain Beardsley. You certainly can take a beating. As a sign of respect, I will finish you with this special cryo missile that will freeze down to the bone that R and D has developed. Fair well Captain Beardsley!" Out came a larger missile than the previous ones, leaving Manuel screaming to his new friend "ALLENBY! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" with her informing both him and his brother "I can't! The cockpit door won't open." with Octavio just standing there in Bandito Gundam, expressionless with his eyes shaded over. As the missile closed in, both Allenby and Manuel closed their eyes preparing for the impact, but when they heard a massive thud Manuel saw what is was and was instantly relieved. Allenby on the other hand looked out in front of her and Nobel Gundam…and what she saw…left her speechless.

Manuel relieved, Allenby speechless, and Dr. Promenchenkel completely dumbfounded at what they were seeing: Bandito Gundam with Gleaming finger engaged, holding the missile in place. The doctor laughed manically after he got his composure back "You fool! You just did me a huge favor. Now I'll get two birds with one stone. That cryo missile will both of you, but leave the Gundams intact to thaw out and research later. Oh, did I forget to mention that that missile doesn't have explode to freeze things? It might take a little longer, but when you both dead, I'll have plenty of time!" As he said that, Manuel looked at the reading's coming from Bandito Gundam and let his brother know "Octavio! He's telling the truth! My readings are showing the temperature around that thing is dropping to absolute insanely fast! You can't hold on much longer before you completely freeze!" The frost and ice started to inch its way up the hull of the missile towards Bandito Gundams hand, wrapping around it slowly encasing it in ice with Octavio not even budging while he felt his hand freeze, while the doctor laughed on in a rant "You might as well just give up and let it impact! It'll save the pain and freeze you instantly! You worthless devil-" His rant was cut off by Octavio, still with his eyes shaded over "Shut. Up. You call me a criminal and I won't argue with technicalities. I'm not ashamed of the life I've lived, fighting for what I believe in. But when a worthless waste of human skin is wasted on a little backstabbing weasel like you would betray his own fighter for his own ambitions…that is something I cannot and will not let happen!" Insulted, the doctor answers him "How dare a criminal like you call me a weasel! Someone like doesn't even deserve to live with atrocities you've committed, oh you family must be so proud!"

That last statement was the last straw for Octavio as he remembered the last few years on the run, the sleepless nights his brother and mother went through, the heartache they felt praying for his safety. Manuel heard this statement form the doctor as well and with a look of pity on his face he thought 'Bad move doc' for he knew exactly what was about to happen. Octavio's eyes revealed rage, just like the time in Sicily, as he went off on the mad doctor "THAT'S IT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DON'T GET TO LECTURE ME!" The radiance from Gleaming started to shine brighter than ever as it cracked and broke the ice from the cryo missile, shocking everyone there. "Th-that's not possible! Nothing can melt my ice, let alone break its when already hardened!" said the doctor in disbelief with Allenby and Manuel looking on in surprise. "You call **me** a criminal when you committed treason against Neo Sweden by attacking not only their fighter, but a war hero?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! On top of that, you hurt my new friend which is something I will not stand for! Lastly, you interrupted what would have been a great Gundam fight which just pisses me off! If anyone here doesn't deserve to live, IT'S YOU!" Octavio says with a fire in his eyes as he blows up the missile with Gleaming Finger. The doctor panics as he retreats in an escape pod that launches him out of the water amidst the steam from the explosion, thinking to himself 'There's no doubt about it! That Gleaming finger technology…that's the handy work Dr. Vega! I knew he couldn't stay out of the Gundam fight!' After the pod landed, the doctor got out thinking out loud "I'll be back Octavio Arzana! And next time that technology of Dr. Vega will absolutely be mine!" Up on a boulder in front of where he landed, Dr. Promenchenkel saw a visage of a man in a cloak whipping in the wind as he called to the doctor "I sincerely doubt you'll ever get that opportunity… Dr. Promenchenkel"; it was the stranger from Sicily who saved Manuel, glaring at the doctor and putting fear into his heart.

Back at the battlefield, as Gleaming Finger disengaged, the frost from the missile tuned into rainbow like snow as it fell to the ground, with Allenby looking on in awe at the sight as Bandito Gundam turned and extended its giant hand with the snow shimmering. Out of its cockpit came Octavio almost flashily jumping across Bandito Gundams arm to its hand in front of Nobel Gundams cockpit to manually open it. Once he got it open, Allenby would never forget the sight she saw that day: Octavio standing there with the shimmering snow and the bright early afternoon sun as if some sort of angel. "Are you ok Allenby?" Octavio asked as he extended his hand, to which Allenby couldn't answer for a moment, still in awe at the sight of his muscular physique and the genuine look of concern on his face. "Y-yeah. I'll…I'll be fine." she finally got out with Octavio finally saying "Let's get you out of here." as he through her arm over his shoulder to help her out of the cockpit. As they got onto Bandito Gundams hand, Octavio pointed out the beauty of the cryo snow "It's almost like rainbow snow. Now there's something you see every day. Isn't it beautiful?" Allenby took a moment to enjoy the view and then looked at Octavio, his face still appreciating the rare sight, smiling with a slight blush on her face and her eyes glistening telling him "Yeah…it sure is." A few moments later, Octavio pointed out the sight of a vehicle driving toward them. They both looked on and once the vehicle got close enough, they could it was actually Manuel driving up with Dr. Beliman, to their surprise. "Allenby! Oc! I'm glad you guys are ok!" Manuel said as he got out with Dr. Beliman. "Thanks for your concern. But Dr. Beliman, what are you doing here. I thought you had an emergency."

The doctor explained to her exactly what had happened "That's not true. You see, I was in my office early this morning before anyone else to get started on some paperwork I've been putting off and next thing, I wake up bound and gagged in my closet with Dr. Promenchenkel ranting about stealing technology from Neo Mexico." Allenby looked at the doctor and said "I knew something didn't add up! You two hate each other. Oh, uh, Octavio, this is Dr. Beliman. He's been with me for years supporting me as part of my team as a Gundam fighter." The doctor and Octavio exchange a firm handshake with Octavio telling him "I'm sorry you had to go through that entire ordeal doctor. The important thing though is that Allenby is safe." he said putting his hand on Allenby's shoulder and then continued "It's just a shame that weasel Dr. Promenchenkel got away in the midst of all of this." The doctor pleasantly informed everyone "Oh, you didn't hear? Security forces received a call which led them to the mad doctor tied up not too far from here outside and escape pod." Everyone was relieved to hear that the mad doctor had been detained, however the doctor continued "But Mr. Arzana. When security forces found him, they found this letter next to him addressed to you specifically. Would you like to have it?" Curious, Octavio nodded as the good doctor handed him what seemed like a postcard which Octavio read aloud: "When we meet in person, you will see this sky and hopefully have the power to conquer all." It had a picture of a forest that looked like it was in the fall with a red sky and a castle in the background eclipsing the sun. But what got Octavio were a pair of initials on the back next to the Sierra Madre insignia, they read FG.

Manuel looked at his brother and asked him "Do you know anyone with those initials Octavio? It seems like they know you." Octavio looked at him with a blank expression and told him "Nothing comes to mind. But if they know me and know that I'm here on Earth, I'm certain I'll see them soon enough." With that said Octavio gave the card to his brother to hold onto and turned to Allenby. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this Allenby. I'm also sorry we couldn't finish our match. I'm actually pretty bummed about that." She shook her and looked at him with a smile "It's alright. I'm the one who should be apologizing though. If I had investigated into the matter, I might have found the doctor before too long. But are you going to be ok? That card sounded pretty suspicious and it was found nearby." Octavio looked at her reassuringly "Yeah I'll be fine. Stuff like this sorts itself out when the time comes. Whoever it is, they did me a solid by tying up that little weasel. But…there's something I want to ask you Allenby." Allenby looked at him and asked what it was. "If I buy lunch for all of us, will you give me a rematch later on in the tournament? I promise I'll give it my all." he said with a cheesy smile on his face. Allenby laughed at his cheekiness and told him "Weeelllll….I don't want to be rude. You're on. And next time, there will be a winner." They each threw a punch that they both with the proud smiles of fighters on their faces, all the while Allenby remembered the day of her first match against her first love, Domon Kasshu. She remembered the way addressed each other with a strike that morning…it was exactly the same as this stance 4 years later.

Off in the distance, the stranger from Sicily and earlier who captured the mad doctor was looking at the two fighters, sensing the radiance of their souls through their fists and thought to himself 'Yes Octavio. I'm sure that day will come soon. And I know in my heart you will rise above and conquer all whom you face. Go Octavio Arzana! Go and fight for your life!'


	4. Chapter 4: Lovely Pauper!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!** To give an idea of what Lena Oxton looks like, look up Tracer from the game Overwatch, body, voice, spirit and all. The only differences in appearance are she wears some black shoes that look like Converse, pretty tight black denim jeans with a plain square belt buckle, a gray tight shirt, with a black and white letterman jacket, with black leather gloves.

 **Mobile Fighter G Gundam Round 2**

Narrator/Announcer/ Stalker: Now everyone, we have only just begun this year's Gundam fight Tournament to determine which nation will take control of the universe for the next four years. When we last left off, Octavio Arzana had gotten into some friendly competition with veteran fighter Allenby Beardsley of Neo Sweden. Although they couldn't finish their bout, justice was brought to the mad Dr. Promenchenkel who was attempting to steal Neo Mexico's technology at the cost Allenby Beardsley's life. After the assurance of a rematch with a definite winner, the Arzana brothers left Sweden and made their way the London, England. But how will he face off against todays opponent who is fighting to be considered good enough to represent her nation? Today's match will pit Neo Mexico's Octavio Arzana and Bandito Gundam against Neo England's Gundam Elizabeth and it's pilot: the lovely and charming Lena Oxton. Now, Let's get things started! Gundam fight all set! Ready? Go!

 **Episode 3:** _ **Lovely Pauper! Fighter For The Crown!**_

We see Octavio walking down alongside the bay at night with light fog, not too far from London bridge in England, wearing black boots, black denim pants, leather jacket with fur around the collar, loose fitting gray shirt, a medallion in the shape of his family crest, and a black beanie with a gundam head decal on it almost like a skull. He feels a little out of place as he thinks back to why he's wearing this get up. (Flashback) In a small apartment somewhere in old London, Manuel is trying to tell his brother a rather good point "Dude, you have to change your clothes." to which Octavio responds "What for?" His brother face palms himself stating "Ok. It wasn't too bad in Sicily but when we were in Sweden, you stuck out like a sore thumb." Octavio returning with "Allenby didn't say anything about it." Manuel sighs and states "Look, this is different. We didn't just run into the fighter like those times. Which means we have do to some asking around until we find them. Here. I got you some clothes from one of the markets downtown that should be your style." Octavio sighs and goes to change before he goes out to do some digging. (Return to present) Octavio keeps walking with one hand in his pocket while the other rubs his head thinking 'That's my favorite hat too' missing his hat. He though could evade the authorities for over three year, he really never was conspicuous by any means.

He keeps walking alongside the by and after a while head toward the street alongside the shops that even though they still have business, they look rundown from the outside. He walks along the side of the street thinking 'Maybe looking for people to talk to at night was a bad idea. But it sure is nice out tonight.' and a few minutes later he can and see one building with lights and music coming from it; 'It must be night club' he thought. As he approached it, he felt a good vibe coming from it and saw a few people outside either smoking in the streetlight, casually drinking while looking out at the bay, and maybe one or two passed out from drinking too much. He heads through the door and looks at the interior: two stories, the bar to his left with the dj booth at the end, past that, was the bathroom right next to the kitchen and an office along with small apartment above the kitchen, in front across the way is a staircase that leads to the second floor which is really just a balcony with some booths for food or drink just like the first floor, and a dance floor occupying most of the building with a monitor at the end that projects light and holograms to liven things up. He walks over to the bar where the barkeep asks what he'll be having an English accent that just fit him to which Octavio ask for a glass of water and chips with no fish.

After he gets what he asked for, he thanks the barkeep, pays, and starts to eat his meal and maybe five chips in he hears a small ruckus coming from a table by the railing overlooking the dance floor on the first floor. He looked over, while still chewing, to see three drunk men trying to hit on this lovely lady who stood out from the other girls in the club/pub; the only reason Octavio heard this was because the place wasn't too packed and the people were pretty tame save for these three. The lady stands there with arms crossed and a look on her face that said 'I'd rather not do this right now' so Octavio turns back around on his bar chair, finishes his water, picks up his bowl of chips and casually walks over to the dj making a request, which the dj agrees with a smile saying that he hadn't heard that song in a while, much less played it, and he plays the song Octavio asked for: 'You Know You Like It' by DJ Snake. The music starts and Octavio thanks the dj with a smile while still chewing and a thumbs up and then he casually walks over to the commotion, bowl in hand while still munching on chips.

He turns the corner of the pillar to get to the table where the lady is visibly annoyed by the men and then one of them says " _Oi_ , Lena. I know you bounce an all, but you should know you can bounce on me anytime!" staring laughter with the other two. Octavio then walks up and says "Excuse me." to the group, drawing their attention and stepping on the foot of the drunk closest to the railing while continuing to walk. The drunk yells in pain and the other two get angered by this as Octavio then casually turns around and asks nonchalantly "Are you ok?" which angers the far drunk and he says "Don't play dumb you _arse!_ You did that on purpose!" and then he throws a punch at Octavio while he's not even looking and Lena looks on saying "Calm down!" Octavio conveniently drops a chip saying "Whoops" and drops down to pick it up, causing the far man's punch to hit his friend and sending them both over railing and falling about 4 feet to the dance floor and Lena looks on surprised thinking 'Is this _bloke_ for real? I can't tell if he did that on purpose or not.' Octavio gets up with his fallen chip and the last man asks him "Just who the hell do you think you are?!" to which Octavio replies nonchalantly with a smile "Someone who abides by the five second rule." The last drunk can barely stand and he swings hard at Octavio's face as Octavio eats the chip, tilting his head back enough that the punch misses throwing the drunk off balance and causing him to fall to the floor unable to get up thanks to the all the ale he drank.

Octavio looks down with more chips in his mouth again nonchalantly asks "Are you ok down there?" then he looks at Lena and states "Well that was weird." She looks at him bewildered for a moment and pops a smile and says "Ha! I don't know if you're clueless or calculating. Either way, that was smooth. Thanks for the help _love._ " Octavio looks at her for a moment and then smiles bashfully "Haha, don't mention it." Just then the two men that fell over the railing come back up and pick up their friend after which one of them pulls out a knife and threatens to stab Octavio, to which he plays dumb asking "For what?" The man then lunges at Octavio, who doesn't even flinch and seemingly out of nowhere the man gets kicked in the face and launched into the other two and through the door of pub which was being held open by the barkeep who closes it after they land outside in the street. Impressed more than caught off guard, Octavio looks at the foot that kicked the man, follows its leg up to see Lena standing there with her hands on her hips on one leg shaking her head sighing and saying "Ugh, some _blokes_ never learn about fighting in the club." Octavio then gets out the words "Wow, you know, you're pretty flexible. Thank you." which catches Lena off guard placing her leg down in slight embarrassment saying "Ah, don't worry about it. I deal with _blokes_ like that all the time. The names Lena, Lena Oxton. I'm the bouncer at this mighty fine establishment."

They shook hands as Octavio introduced himself "My names Octavio, Octavio Arzana" but Lena then said "You know, I'm actually on break and I love this song. Care for a dance love?" to which Octavio slyly says "Well I did request this song." making her laugh as she said "I was afraid they'd ruin the song for me. Come on!" as she took his hand and brought him to the dance floor and danced their way into the crowd. The song was about halfway through when they got there and Lena thought to herself 'Wow he's got some moves. And he's cute.' while Octavio was thinking 'Finding the fighter can wait. Besides, she's pretty good.' The two danced the night away, laughed, joked around, ate free of charge because Lena worked there, and the barkeep kept her on break because he never saw her have this much fun and the other bouncers had no issue covering down and before the two of them knew it, it was almost closing time and they were the only to left dancing. The barkeep walked up to the dj and made a special request for those two, which the dj agreed that it's just the right song and he informed the building, which only had Octavio, the four bouncers including Lena, the barkeep, the cook and dj that this was the last song for the night and then he played it: 'Killing Me Softly' by the Youngblood Brass Band. As the song started, the monitor and the light sets put up a hologram of a performance they did in London long ago. Both smiled, Octavio slyly and Lena overjoyed, and Lena told Octavio "I love the original version of this song by Roberta Flak but Marcus, the barkeep over there, actually saw this performance a long time ago. He swears he relives that night with Vivian, our cook in the back, every time he hears it." Octavio tells her "I can understand that, it is a good song. But Roberta Flak had more…" they both said soul at the same time. They laughed in enjoyment that they felt the same way about this song and that they had very similar taste in music.

Vivian came out of the kitchen in the back smiling at the song playing and when Marcus saw her he walked over to her from behind the bar and danced with her slowly in front of the bar, feeling massive amounts nostalgia from that performance so long ago. The remainder of the dance, Lena was saying to Octavio "You saved my night you know." catching Octavio off guard asking "What do you mean?" she then explains "Well, if you hadn't come over and acted all lost, I probably would've snapped and made more of a seen, scaring off customers. But then you wandered by and dumb lucked all over them." she said giggling slightly leaving Octavio smiling bashfully. The song finished and the two looked at each other with small genuine smiles with Lena thanking Octavio for the dance. "You two have a good morning" said Marcus from behind them with a sly smile and after a moment it hit Lena that he was poking fun at her since she seemed to be lost Octavio's, to which she laughed slyly. Octavio, however, thought what the old man was saying it was late so he looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was 2 in the morning making laugh saying "Well I'll be" with Lena giggling to herself thinking 'Cute and classy' and Octavio with semi embarrassed smile finishing with "What? It goes with my outfit" causing everyone to laugh.

Octavio thanked the couple for the hospitality to which they returned with handshakes and a "Comeback anytime" and the two new friends walked out the pub together. Lena had her hands in her jeans pockets looking down at the ground while walking with Octavio to the street and when they get to the curb they stop, Lena facing Octavio and Octavio looking out at the bay saying "The bay sure does look peaceful right now" to which gives it a quick glance and agrees. Octavio, after taking a breath to take it all in, turns to Lena saying "You know, I'd offer to walk you home to make sure you get there safe, but I'm like 95% sure you can take care of yourself." which makes Lena laugh and asks "Only 95?" with Octavio finishing with small grin "The other 5% knows you'll be fine. Besides, my brother must be worried sick that I'm out so late. He's worse than my mom, I swear." causing Lena to laugh again. "I guess I'll see you around Miss Oxton. You have a good night." Octavio said as he was walking away and Lena standing there with a big smile saying back to him "Good night _love_." and after Octavio seemed to dissipate into the mist about a block away, Lena stayed there with a smile thinking to herself 'Cute, classy, a gentleman, and funny? That _bloke_ sure is something else." after which she turns around and makes her way home.

Octavio arrives in the little apartment/hideout he and his brother are staying at and sees his brother passed out on the only bed and after getting the dinner that Manuel made for him he starts to get comfy on the couch. After he finishes eating, he thinks to himself 'So I'll get up in about 5 hours to try and look for this fighter again in the morning this time. At the very least, I had fun tonight and made a new friend. I might as well enjoy life even more now.' then he looks out the window 'God only knows how much longer mine will be.' Immediately he shakes his head and starts scolding himself 'Gah! Don't think like that you idiot! If you start doing that, then last few years have been for nothing. People say that dying for the cause is righteous but living and fighting is just as good, if not better.' he then looks over to his brother through the bedroom door and think's 'And above all, I have to live for them.' as reminds himself the self-sacrifice and pain that his family went through because they wanted him to be happy and alive. He then smiles, closes his eyes, and nods off into unconsciousness while Lena on the other hand….she was going through something else. At that same time, Lena been looking out massive window, thinking of whether she can do it or not, she then gets up and walks over to the railing and looks at it: Gundam Elizabeth, the pride of Neo England.

She wonders about whether or not she be the Gundam fighter for her country, after all, she really was just a bouncer who got involved in intergalactic politics. She thinks to herself while looking at the Gundam 'Gundam Elizabeth, you deserve better than this: being locked up on Earth with a lowly _pauper_ the likes of me. You should have someone from MI6 or Special Forces piloting you instead of someone who…" she is interrupted by the sound of an elevator door opening up revealing a man with a stern look on his face approaching her. "Miss Oxton, shouldn't you be resting? Why, it's already morning and you couldn't have worked overtime. We know when that club closes." This man is General Julius Bazel, the commanding officer of the Neo England royal army, the man in charge when in regards to Gundam Elizabeth and her care, however, Lena didn't care what his title or position was since she was technically a civilian and also…well…Bazel was a bit of douche, some might say. She looked at him with a hint of disgust and sarcastically "Hello Miss Oxton, it's good to see you. I hope you're well and was wondering how your day went." she said with hands behind her head and finishes with "Is that so hard for you to do Bazel?"

"That's General Bazel to you Miss Oxton." he said with contempt in his voice to the one person in this facility that he couldn't bark orders at, to which she paid almost no mind in saying nonchalantly "Whatever Baz." causing Bazel to grow a comical vein his forehead. The general growled for a moment and then sighed to say "Well, I suppose it's for the best. I was going to wake you with the latest intel we have received on a possible opponent in the Gundam Fight Tournament here in London as we speak." which catches Lena off guard and genuinely curious as she deep down wants to fight. The general hands her a tablet which she swipes through while explaining to her "MI6 located two individuals whom we believe to be the representatives from Neo Mexico. Now, MI6 is still looking for their Gundam so as to destroy it as soon as possible." and with that statement, looks up at him with fury "Hold on! I don't want you getting involved in matches!" The general exclaims "That is not you're call to make Miss Oxton! Once we find the Gundam, we eliminate it so as ensure our nations progress in the tournament. I assumed you knew since you were stalling one of them to aid in the search." which baffles Lena with her saying "What are you on about?" Bazel then grabs the tablet and swipes through to a specific photo and shows it to Lena stating "Is this not you dancing with Octavio Arzana after 1 in the morning?" sending Lena into a rage.

"You were spying on me?!" she says with borderline fury in her voice and face to which the general argues "It's not spying if it's in the best interest of our country to protect what belongs to us! This man is a wanted criminal in his country! He could've very well killed you and eliminated Neo England from the tournament this year!" Lena, now yelling at the officer, says "I'M PROPERTY NOW?! I AM A KNIGHT! DUBBED BY HER MAJESTY PERSONALLY!" and the general very callously states "You are our nation's fighter! If it were up to me, we would've had one of our best agents from MI6 in the cockpit instead of someone the likes of you! Honestly, you're more of a liability than anything: no training, no discipline and no class!" Lena then walks off to give herself some distance from Bazel before she did something she might regret saying "Well to hell with you too, _governor_! I'll have you know, that Octavio is a goofball who can handle a few drunks, yes. But I don't think he can pilot a Gundam!" "You're ignorance will be the downfall of Neo England! We didn't waste the last couple of years training you off of the street just to be assassinated because you couldn't keep your _bloody bloomers_ on!" the general screams at her before the elevator doors close. "Bloomers?! As if anyone wears those anymore you _arse_!" Lena says flabbergasted with her face completely blushing at that statement. After a moment, she sighs loudly and plops herself on her couch thinking 'I can't even have friends now?! _Bollocks_! I need someone to talk to about this kind of stuff before my _bloody_ head explodes!" and after that, a massive clock hand moved outside her window.

About 5 hours later, Octavio is woken by his brother talking to their father in the next room giving him an update on their current search for the Neo England fighter. "London eh? Well, I hope you boys are doing fine. But do me a favor, if you run into a man by the name of Julius Bazel, contact me immediately." their father states with Manuel asking "Why? Who is that dad?"

General Arzana explains "He's a general in the Neo England royal army whom I've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting at many intergalactic delegations and conferences. He's very ruthless when it comes to Neo England position in the universe, if it weren't the queen, he would've ran wild long ago. If MI6 is half as good as I think they are, then I'm certain that he is aware of your presence in London. It should be just matter of time before he tries something, so again, be careful my sons." he as Octavio walked in. "No worries dad, we'll be careful. We'll have our communicators on us at all times just in case." After that their father nods and ends transmission and contacts one of his subordinates asking "Get my transport ready and the crew on standby. I have a feeling I'll need it" as he looks at picture on his desk from when he met the queen of Neo England.

Back on Earth, the brothers Arzana are yet again getting into an argument after Octavio let his brother know where he was last night. "So let me get this straight: while I was trying to get a hold of you on the communicator, which you left behind, you were at a club picking fights and dancing the night away?!" with Octavio saying as "You know, that actually sounded better than I thought. I like the way you say it better." Manuel face palms himself telling his brother "Dude, we are not here to party and hook up with chicks!" to which Octavio says "Really bro? I can't even have friends? (sigh) Look, I'm heading back out tonight after you and I ask around this afternoon to actually get some information. Now come on, I've already got food ready for us." One of the things Manuel loved about his brother was the fact that he learned how to cook from mom. Granted, the food today was only some eggs, bacon, and biscuits, it was still cooked with the same familial love as his mother. After eating their breakfast, the brothers set out around the city avoiding police and any government types as much as possible and before they knew it, it was sundown and Manuel wasn't really in shape to keep walking around so he stayed at the apartment to get some rest while Octavio went back to the club before it opened.

Octavio walked the street on the way to the club, taking in how bay looked like it was on fire thanks to the reflection of the sun and as he reached the club knocked on the door and was surprised to see Lena open it after a few moments. She let him and he asked her "Fancy seeing you here. Why did you get here so early?" and she says "Well, after I got to my place, I got into an argument with my…uh… "Landlord" and just wanted to clear my head. I couldn't get much sleep so when I woke up, I came by to clear my head and so Marc and Viv asked me to watch over the place while they left town for a few days. They had this trip planned for a while now, so everyone around knows it's going to be closed for a while. Well…almost everyone." to which Octavio chuckled which also brought a smile to Lena's face…she likes that chuckle. She walks him over to the bar and pours him a glass of water while Octavio sees if he can work the dj booth. He figures it out and puts on "With You" by Chris Brown, which Lena hears and gives him a smile that said 'how did you know' because it was stuck in her head for some reason. She high fives him for the choice saying "Good song" and hands him his glass and sits right next to him asking "So, why are **you** here so early? Hmmmm Mr. Arzana?" she asked with a cocky smirk. Octavio explains "Well if you must know, I'm actually looking for someone." and curiously Lena asked "Who?" and Octavio explains "I don't who they are or what they look like. But I do know they're in the city." He takes a sip of the glass of water she poured for him and afterwards says "I'm looking for Neo England's Gundam fighter." which shocks Lena 'No way! Baz was right about this goofball?" she thinks to herself before asking him "Why are you looking for them? Are you…planning on….killing them?" on the edge of her chair, awaiting his answer. Octavio is shocked by her question, telling her "What? No! I want to fight them see if I can beat them. Why would I kill a nation's champion?" she gasps in relief while listening intently "I wouldn't kill anyone, especially someone of that importance to the people of Neo England. I'd be no better than an assassin." Her face calms down slightly, a little ashamed that she would ask such a question, and a hint of smile appears on her face as Octavio continued "Honestly, I'm looking forward to meeting them. I know they were specifically chosen by the queen and from what my father tells, that makes them someone who the people of Neo England put all of their hopes in and can rally behind."

Lena relaxes in her chair as Octavio helps himself to some more water, all the while thinking about what Octavio said 'Someone who the people of Neo England put all of their hopes in and can rally behind eh? Wow, I never really thought of it that way. All this time I've been doubting myself…" Octavio breaks her train of thought by saying "And my father always spoke highly of the queen whenever he met with in at delegations and conferences, so I know that this fighter has to be someone pretty amazing if the queen chose them specifically." Lena just looked at him as he took another sip from his drink with her mouth open and her face beginning to blush thinking 'He's serious! This _bloke_ doesn't even know me even remotely well, but I can tell that just by way he talks about the fighter…about me…he means every word!' With that, Lena got up, turned off the music grabbed Octavio by the arm telling him with a shy smile "Can you come with me? There's something I want to show you." which catches Octavio off guard but he says "Uh sure." and they leave the club after Lena locks the place up and Lena lead them towards London bridge.

As they approached the famous bridge, Lena starts to talk a little bit more about herself while still hugging Octavio's arm "You see, I grew up in this city ever since I was a _wee babe._ And growing up in the streets of good old London wasn't exactly easy, you know?" Octavio chimes in with "It wouldn't surprise me. Especially since most of the cities around the world are in ruins. But people do need ways to make a living, hell, just to get by even." And Lena nods at his comment continuing her story as they walk up towards the staircase on the bridge leading to the upper walkway. "Anyway, my _mum_ and dad passed away when I was old enough to remember their faces and they trusted old Marcus and Vivian to watch over me. But even with them caring for me, I still had to fight to get by. The worst times were when nobles would spit at me for wearing the clothes that old Viv could barely get for me and it just pissed me off when they called them rags. I mean, they weren't many things I actually owned, so it really hurt when some stuck up snooty pompous _arses_ looked down at me and my kind all high and mighty." she said as the two of them finally made up to the walkway atop London bridge. As they walked towards the center of the walkway, Lena finally broke the hug she held since the club and leaned over the railing looking off into the sunset before it went away Octavio joined after he saw what she was doing. "When I got older, Marcus gave me a job as a waitress at the club and after too many drunks kept wrecking the place, I realized that I had a knack for kicking their _arses_ out the door so Marcus let me be one of the bouncers. That's still going on, but then…one day something amazing happened." causing Octavio to look at her with even more intrigue asking "What was it?" Lena then looked back at with the enthusiasm of a child at the memory and telling him "Her majesty herself came down to colony down from the colony to London, more specifically, this bridge."

"I'll never forget it. It was about 3 years ago when she was escorted down these streets in a parade across this bridge and I was on the side railing down there just waiting for a chance to see her majesty." then the joyful face turned serious as she continued "Then…shots were being fired her majesty and her security team scrambled to find the shooter. Don't get me wrong, I was scared as anybody…but the thought of her majesty being killed…I wasn't going to let that happen if I could do something, anything to help." Octavio just looked at her, sensing the drive to do good and devotion she had for her majesty, feeling the sense of duty she had for her nation even if she didn't fully realize it. Lena continued "I remember…I was frozen there for a moment…watching everyone lose their minds and then all of sudden I felt…something hot bounce off of my neck from up above, right where we're standing actually. I touched my neck and then I saw it…a shell casing. Then it dawned on me: I needed to get up those stairs, now!" As she said that, Octavio looked at the spot she spoke of and could just envision everything she was saying just by the emotion she had in her words.

"To this day, I don't what came over me, but I was up here from down there before I knew it. The second I got up here, I saw him: he was an AWOL soldier from the royal army who had gone off the deep end. I rushed at him, not sure of what I would do. He didn't notice me until I was about the distance between you and me right now. I was just a bouncer back then, so after we threw a few punches I did the one thing I knew I could do: throw him. But when I did he grabbed me and dragged me down with. I…I thought I was going to die, but I had now regrets. By the grace of the all mighty though, we landed on a float and I landed on him. He was out and after they took him away, the greatest moment of my life happened." She looked down at the middle of the bridge for a moment and then looked right at Octavio with a prideful smile and said "Her majesty herself walked right up to me and asked me to come with her to the royal palace…THE ROYAL PALACE!" The look on her face bought a smile to Octavio, seeing her as excited as a small child. "After going through what felt like hours of security screenings, I was escorted right to the queen's throne with her waiting for me. And when she spoke to me like I was a close personal friend...my heart almost exploded with joy at just hearing my name leave her lips. But that wasn't the best part. She told me to get down on one knee and bow my head so I did…also so her security would've tackled me if I didn't. AND SHE KNIGHTED ME! ME! Right then and there."

Octavio was smiling wide when he told her "Wow! That's amazing! I met an honest to God knight of Neo England! That is the second best thing to happen since I got here in this city." catching Lena off guard with asking curiously "Second? What could the first be?" He took a moment to give a friendly smile before he looked her right in the eyes as the sun was going down and said "Getting to meet you _love_." Lena stood there for a moment in shock, thinking to herself 'Meeting me? He-he'd rather meet me over a knight? Did he seriously just say that?' and all the while that her thoughts were racing, she didn't notice that her face was redder than the setting sun and her heart was almost in overdrive until after an almost awkward pause. She cracked a cheeky smile and burst laughing trying to cover up her blushing face and changing the subject by saying back to him "Hahahaha. Oh good _lord_ , did you really just say _love_?" but she had inadvertently caused her heart to race faster saying the word 'love' again but she couldn't figure out why. Octavio smiled bashfully while chuckling "Hahaha. I mean you say it all of the time. So I felt trying it out to see how it feels. It's just not the same as when you say it." making Lena laugh even harder saying "Well you don't have the accent for it _love_!" causing both of them to burst into laughter. As the laughter was dying down, Lena thought to herself 'There's no way he could be any kind of bad. That damn Bazel never did like fun. Well, I'll show him what happens when you at like an _arse_ to a knight.' she then asks Octavio with a flirtatious look on her face that she no control over "Can you come back to my place? There's one more thing I want to show you." to which Octavio meet her gaze with a friendly one saying " _Of course m'lady. It would be my honor."_ making her laugh at his poor attempt at an accent before she took him by the arm again and they made their way to her home.

The two crossed the bridge to the other side of the bay and walked down the street for a couple of blocks until they made it to a certain corner and made a turn and that's when she stopped him and pointed up saying "It's not much, but it does have one hell of a view." Octavio looked up and his mouth opened in awe at where she was pointing: the clock known around the world, Big Ben. He was speechless as he stood there flabbergasted, which Lena took mental note of it 'Haha. Adorable as new born _babe_ seeing something shiny.' she thought. Octavio was broken out of his trance as Lena tugged on his arm to continue walking but his face got serious when he saw a security checkpoint manned by the Neo England royal army. When they approached the gate, the guards welcomed Lena very friendly as she asked for a visitor's pass for Octavio, who was a little on edge being around this much military and thinking to himself 'Why would a bouncer be in a place like this. Not that she doesn't deserve it but I don't think her salary could cover this.' After pinning on Octavio's visitor badge like he was a child winning a blue ribbon, which Octavio thought was adorable on account of how perky Lena was, Lena led him to the elevator and as they entered Octavio asked "So, are you on the 3rd floor, 4th floor?" and Lena smiled bashfully saying "Actually…I'm the very tippy top." just astounding Octavio as the elevator doors closed and made its way up. But as they closed, a man standing in the shadows looks on and thinks to himself 'Good old Bazel might want to hear about this. Eh, I'll tell him the morning." This man exits the shadows and proceeds to exit the building telling the guards "Have a good night gents." "Good night sir." the man who Octavio got his badge from replied. The other there with him asks "Who was that?" to which the first guard says "He's an agent for MI6, the top agent in fact: Lloyd Cunningham."

After a listening to some pretty tasteful elevator music, the elevator reached the top and when the doors opened, Octavio was walked into somewhat of loft with a kitchen, shelves, a couch, rugs, a sound system, stairs that led up to a balcony with Lena's bed, closet, and shower and two massive windows, both on opposite sides of the room. The one on his right was actually the glass behind one of the clock faces of Big Ben which as she said had a hell of a view of London Bridge and the other window seemed to be blacked out as if by low lighting on the other side or the window itself shaded the sight. Lena told him "Make yourself at home. Don't mind me, I'm just going to go take a quick shower; it felt muggy outside. You can take your jacket off and put it on the rack if you'd like." which Octavio does as she walks up a flight of stairs to shower. Octavio walks over by the stereo and then asks "Would you mind if I put on some music?" He hears her voice in the back tell him "As long as it's good." she said jokingly to which he responds with "Well it is your music after all." making her blush slightly as she steps in her shower with nothing but her towel.

He then looks through her playlist and finds a song that he hadn't heard in a while: "Shorty Like Mine" by Bow Wow and plays it simply because he liked it, but Lena took it as a little romantic when she heard it playing thinking 'Hahaha. Well I am shorter than you.' After the song started, Octavio made his way to the couch, still looking at Lena's décor and realizing she some pretty nice taste, he sat down in the middle of the modern black leather couch he stretched out his muscular arms in his loose fitting gray shirt and flung them over the back them couch. Sitting there, he looks out the clock face glass window, at ease with the way the music and the air conditioning gave nothing but smooth vibes in the loft, he didn't even notice the sound of the shower stop and Lena stepping out to towel off. Octavio was lost in the cool feeling the atmosphere but was snapped out it by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, but when he looked over…and what he saw…took his breath away.

His jaw dropped at the sight of Lena, the bouncer he met yesterday who could beat the tar out of most men around these parts was standing there still toweling her hair and ears, wearing only black sweat pants that hugged her waist that gave her bottom a draping affect around it and a gray loose fitting midriff tank top. He stared at her…this woman…who he hadn't thought of anything more than a friend and just took in all of her details, as if to tattoo the image in his mind. His jaw was still dropped as he looked on at the tone of her muscles, almost as if he could feel the density of her body with the air conditioning blowing lightly against it. His heart picked up its pace when saw her tiny frame with her lovely face and could clearly see that she had nothing else on. She finished toweling off and slung her towel over the back of her neck only take a few steps forward saying "Sorry about that _love_. I just felt all…" before she could finish she met Octavio's gaze and just froze for a moment at the sight of him on her couch with his physique better shown now with his jacket off before finishing her sentence with "…muggy." The song was about halfway through and Octavio broke the silence with "Wow you…uh…you clean up nice." still at a loss for words but wanting to break the ice.

Lena blushed at that statement and looked away laughing nervously telling Octavio "Oh, uh….thanks _love_. I haven't heard this song in a while." all the while she smiled bashfully and made her way to the stereo music player and saw that he had placed it on shuffle. "Shuffle eh? I wonder what song is up next. Anyway, this my place. It's not much, but its gift from her majesty so there was absolutely no way I could turn it down, you know? Besides, look at that view!" she said as she motioned towards the clock's window at the city scape lit up at night. Octavio got up and walked over to her by the massive window and just took in the sight...with her...and he spoke "You know a lot of people don't like the night time because it's dark. But when I see something as gorgeous as this, I think people are just happy with stuff they can see clearly." Lena looked at him with a blank stare as he went on with arms folded "The way shadows and the lights work together to wrap themselves around everything looks beautiful to me. It's a plus that that it's pretty quiet out tonight, it kind of adds to the view." Lena smiles and looks out the window saying "Yeah, it does. It feels cool and peaceful. Like everything is just taking a break." then she turns around and head to the kitchen to make some food since they did kind of skip dinner, with Octavio still taking in the view.

"I was thinking of making some noodles for dinner, unless you want something else." snapping Octavio out of it telling her "I'd like some if it's not too much trouble." which Lena assures him "It's fine _love_. What kind of host would I be if I just let you starve up here?" she said with a smile. Octavio made his way to the couch as Lena had already started the microwave with two bowls of instant noodles and the song changing to "Outta My System" by Bow Wow pleasantly surprising both of them while the noodles finished cooking. The timer went off and Lena took the two bowls out, putting forks in the bowls to bring them over, but when she brought them over, Octavio couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed in her sweatpants as she walked; thankfully Lena didn't see where his eyes where because she was blowing cool air on the bowls to cool them off. She gave him his bowl, which he thanked her for, and the two of them began eating, all the while they made small talk the décor which Octavio gave her props for. After they both finished their bowls, the tone got a little more serious when Octavio asked the obvious question "So how does a bouncer, who became a knight, get such a suave loft in Big Ben anyway?"

Lena looked away for a second, trying to compose herself before the words came out "It was her majesties idea you know. To give me this place…this life. That day I was knighted, she came to me as I was receiving a tour of the facility and personally guided me to this room." She got up to look out at the city of London, as if to add to the nostalgia she was feeling "She told me that ever since Gentle Chapman passed away last year during the Gundam Fight Tournament Finals, Neo England was left without someone, like you said, the people could rally behind. Even though Neo Japan helped with relief efforts globally to help restore Earth to some semblance of its former glory, the people of Neo England still had no champion to call their own. And that's when she asked me…" Octavio, still on the couch and looking on at her listens intently and then asks her "Asked you what?" Lena crossed her arms while still looking at the city and with somber tone answered him "To undergo training and become Neo England's Gundam fighter." causing Octavio's eyes to widen slightly. After a silence, Octavio gets up and stands right next to her to join her in looking out at the window. Almost as if a little guilty, Lena turns to Octavio not even being able to look at him "Many apologies for not telling you sooner. It's just…" Octavio still looking out the window "…it's just…my handler got intel on two Neo Mexicans coming in all of a sudden with evidence to point out that they were a Gundam fight team. Mind you, this was after the fact that I had blast with you the night before, it still through me off that you would be my first opponent. He even told me that MI6 thought you may have...may have…been an…assassin." Octavio's eyes were shadowed over as he was still looking out at the city as a clock hand passed the window. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." she with shame starting to build up inside of her.

For a moment, Octavio did not move, but when he finally turned towards Lena he still had shadow over his eyes. Lena took a glance at him and looked down almost immediately when she wasn't able to see his expression. Then Octavio surprised her when he put his hand on top of her head and when she looked up she saw a big cheesy smile on his face with him telling "Hey no worries. To be fair I never did ask if you were a Gundam fighter." which made her expression almost priceless in his eyes. "Besides, even though I just met you, I can tell that her majesty made a wise choice." Lena's face began to blush slightly "Remember what I said earlier in the club when it was just you and me? I meant every word." which then brings a full blown smile to her face as she looks up at him, remembering the words he told her earlier. When she realized how close she actually was to him, Lena took a step back and asked "So…does that mean you'll still be happy to fight me?" after which she thought to herself 'Smoot Lena'. Octavio smiled and extended his hand out for a handshake and said "It would be my honor."

Lena laughed as she shook his hand telling him "Always so formal Neo Mexico." to which he replied with a snarky smile "It's a force a habit Neo England." At that moment, Agent Cunningham from earlier was on rooftop in the shadows watching the two and taking pictures thinking to himself with a cheeky smile "Oh Bazel's gonna love this with his morning coffee. He took a couple more photos and then seemingly disappeared into the shadows. Back in the loft, Octavio was informing Lena "Well, I should get going. My brother might my lecture my ear off if I stay out late again." while he was going to reach his jacket. However, he was stopped all of a sudden when he touched his jacket on the rack by something tugging at his arm and was surprised to see Lena standing right there, hugging his arm with his upper arm pressing lightly on her against her bosom. When his gaze me hers, it was as if nothing else mattered at that moment with Lena telling him "Why don't you stay tonight? I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind if you showed up early tomorrow…afternoon." she said with a seductive smile, squeezing his arm. Octavio just looked at her: he could feel her heart beat a little faster while she was holding onto him but was just not getting the hint of what she was planning, granted she didn't either since she was in the moment, but something about this just felt…right. The next song started which was "Pulling Me Back" by Chingy, as if some kind of sign and with a sly smile, Octavio told her "You know what? Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good."

He let go of his jacket on the rack and lifted his entire arm with Lena playfully latching on with her legs as he walked over to the end of the couch. When he got there, he raised his arm completely straight, unwavering with ease, and looked at her. 'So strong! He's not even shaking in the slightest.' Lena thought to herself as she smiled at Octavio with an almost innocent smile, even though in the back of her mind she was imagining ripping off his shirt and feeling the density and smoothness of his body, feeling every inch, taking it all in so as to never to forget. Octavio smiled at her also and after a few moments of their gaze, Octavio told her "You know, I'm starting to lose blood flow in my arm. If you could let go, that would be great." Forcing Lena to giggle "Sorry _love._ " Releasing her hold completely, she plopped onto the couch, tucked legs in towards her and patted the seat next to her on the couch telling Octavio "Come on. Sit down so I can even out the blood flow." Octavio chuckled slyly as he sat next to her saying "Well I don't want to be rude." He sat down and Lena latched onto his arm and with a playful smile started conversation about their lives, interests, funny stories, and cheesy jokes, and a lot of flirting on Lena's part. Before he knew it, Octavio woke up on the couch cuddled next to Lena at 5 AM to the sound of rain and her alarm clock built into the stereo: "Brick Ballades-Houston Street" by Toshihiko Sahashi.

Lena woke up just as the main chorus started, finding warmth in Octavio's arms that where wrapped around her fit frame under a blanket that she brought out last night, but her main concern she thought to herself was 'Oh god, please tell me I'm still wearing pants!' A sigh of relief left her as she still felt her sweat pants wear still on, however, Octavio was smiling at her as she in his opinion woke up adorably and told her "Well good morning Lena." She rolled over on her large couch to face him and placed her hands on his chiseled chest, feeling his heart beat just a little faster when she looked up at him and said "Oh, I think I can get used to mornings like this." They exchanged a smile they both laid there next to each other, listening to the music and looking out the massive window at the bright overcast skies and the light rain. After a moment Octavio kept looking out the window as he told Lena "You know, everything about this morning just feels…right. Almost perfect even. And I thought last night was awesome." Lena took this in as she looked up at him staring out the window, taking in his handsome features and his adorable bed/couch hair before she asked him a question. "Hey _love_? How about we make it…a completely perfect morning?"

Lena looked at Octavio as he placed head back down his pillow and closed his eyes to relax and enjoy the moment. He told her "Sure. I'm open to any (yawn) suggestions." She thought about why she should go with her gut. She couldn't deny that there was something between the two of them: he was a proud fighter, a class act, single, they had great chemistry, and she couldn't deny to herself that he was absolutely gorgeous. So why not give in? She found herself leaning in slowly towards him with her small luscious lips as she placed her free hand on his far shoulder to pull herself towards him. She was maybe a half inch away from his lips, just feeling his breath against her face, but Octavio looked away at the last second completely oblivious to what was going on, leaving Lena hanging and dumbfounded. "Is-is something wrong _love_?" she asked him slightly embarrassed. "I don't know. Do you usually have visitors this early in the morning?" Lena looked at him puzzled but just then the elevator doors open and out emerged what looked like a SWAT team of about six, not including General Julius Bazel who was the last to exit the elevator. He looked at the apparent couple with distain all over his face "My word! I have never in my entire career been as embarrassed for the country of Neo England. Not since that lunatic Chapman went mad four years ago! Lena Oxton! You're probably wondering why we have shown up this morning in force. You are being charged with treason on the grounds of conspiring with a known world level criminal, letting unauthorized personnel inside high security area without proper clearance, and as a cherry on top degrading yourself as the current fighter of Neo England inside of a national landmark!"

Lena just looked at all of them in shock over the circumstances; could she not have a personal life? She already had another job and never really had anything growing up, but now she can't even have fun without being labeled a traitor even after the queen of Neo England personally chose her for her valor and fighting spirit. Lena got up in a rage screaming the general "Bazel?! You _bloody wanker!_ You would really execute me over having a little fun and some friends?! That's _bollocks_ and you know it!" Bazel coldly answered her "Miss Oxton, you must understand my situation here: "El Diablo" of Neo Mexico has somehow broken into Big Ben and assassinated Neo England's proud fighter who had not even the opportunity to have has her first official match after which he was cornered by MI6 and gunned down. You see? I already have the report typed up for the newspapers so this next part is strictly a formality. I'm sure you understand." As the MI6 agents raised their weapons and pointed them at Lena but were interrupted by a voice coming from the couch "You bastards." Octavio rose from his laid down position and casually walked in between Lena MI6 as he berated them for this heinous and detestable act. "What kind of work is MI6 doing if executing a woman who only wants to live up to the queens expectations is a top priority? You people disgust me." Bazel was insulted by this as he retorted "You think someone the likes of you has any say here, Mr. Arzana?!" Octavio looked right into Bazels eyes with a look that said 'you are not safe from me' and asked him one simple question. "Answer me this. She said your name is Bazel. Would that make you Julius Bazel?"

The general looked slightly surprised "Oh so you have heard of me? Then you must know that I don't toy with matters such as these. Just surrender and this will be quick." Octavio heard his answer then looked back at Lena "Lena, please listen to me. When I tell, close your eyes." Lena looked at him perplexed at what he was thinking of doing as he brought his watch to his mouth and said "It's time. Do it." With that, the entire building started shaking catching everyone except Octavio off guard and throwing off their balance as Bandito Gundam emerged from out beneath London Bridge with Bazel screaming "Damn it all to hell! So that's where they were hiding it! How could we let this happen?!" Octavio got his attention with a sly comment "It's because I'm cool like that." Bazel looked at him infuriated and ordered his me "Kill him!" which prompted Octavio to say "Lena! Now!" as she closed her eyes. The next instant, Bandito Gudnam shined its eye through the window from the bay, blinding all of the MI6 in the loft giving Octavio the opportunity to grab Lena and jump out the window to the roof of the nearest building. As they fell and landed, Lena took note of how amazing Octavio was for not only being able to survive that fall and land on his feet, but also be able to hit the ground running while still carrying her in his arms. But she had to tell Octavio the obvious truth "Octavio! Listen! Even if we escape MI6, they won't stop until both of us are dead! Please just put me down!" Octavio looked at her in his arms while still running with a cheesy smile "Don't worry about Lena! I've got it covered." leaving her perplexed at what he could possibly mean by that.

After Octavio jumped across a few more rooftops, he finally came to a stop on the last rooftop between him and Bandito Gundam because a certain someone was in his way with a sniper rifle pointed right at Lena and him. "And who might you be friend?" Octavio asked the man pointing a loaded gun at him with genuine friendliness. However, he could feel Lena's heart almost stop as she struggled to get the words out "He's…that's…L- Lloyd Cunningham." Octavio saw the look of absolute terror in her eyes and asked her "You know this guy Lena? Is he going to be a problem?" She looked right up to him and pleaded with Octavio "Ocatvio! Please, whatever you do, do not fight him! That's Lloyd Cunningham! The top MI6 agent and professional trained killer! They no one he's ever gone after has survived!" Hearing this, Octavio put Lena down on the ground saying "Is that so? He sounds pretty tough then." Lloyd Cunningham called to them, still aiming the sniper rifle at the two "You make me sound like a _bloody_ villain Lena. I'm just a man who's good at his job, is all. So…you're "El Diablo" eh? Listen I've got what you call a proposition for you. Would you hear me out?" Still at ease even with a gun pointed at him by a very dangerous individual, Octavio asked him nonchalantly "What did you have in mind?" Cunningham smiled as he tossed his sniper rifle aside and told him his idea "Well you see, I've heard a lot about you over the past couple from countless reports that have sent my way. One thing that remained consistent however, was how dexterous you are with your hands, having apparently never lost a fight. I'm much the same way you. Mind you I don't actually like killing, I just love fighting. And I've never gone toe to toe with a world level criminal in a fist fight. I'm supposed to kill you, but this way you should have a fighting chance. Win and you go free, but lose and you die."

Lena observed Octavio after she heard this madness from this man's mouth, hoping to God he wouldn't fall for it on account of how skilled she knows Lloyd Cunningham is. However, her heart sank as she a little smirk on Octavio's face as he said "So all I have to do is kick your ass and you'll let us go? Sounds like a good deal to me." Lena begged him not to fight but Octavio, in his extremely laid back attitude in this stressful situation just looked at her and asked "What? So do you want to fight him?" Lena told him "I'm saying we should keep running while we're still alive!" He looked at her explained his observation "Listen Lena, that sniper rifle he has is Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle. If this dude is as dangerous as you say he is, then odds are that if we try to run, he'll get a bead on with that rifle. Keep in mind that his rifle shoots .50 caliber ammunition, meaning he only needs to shoot close to us to do some damage. My guess is he's an expert marksman and will blow us apart. Fighting him is our best chance. And I refuse to let you die here and now in the rain on some rooftop on to be remembered as a traitor." Just the concern he had on his face for her made Lena stand there in awe at his complete selflessness as she could barely call out his name "Octavio…" The two then looked at each other, exchanging a glance between two fighters before a fight to the death for one of them, and then grinned as they stated to walk towards each other, then jogging, then running, and finally lunging as they both threw punches that each other's fists, creating a shockwave that was powerful enough to even push back rain for a moment.

The two duked it out, exchanging punches, kicks, grapples, and even challenges of strength as the rain consistently dropped on top of them. They each took a step back to get back into their fighting stances and Octavio jokingly said "You know, if I don't die here, I'll at least get sick from this rain." and Cunningham laughed lightly and said "Oh tell me about it. When I get congested, I feel like I want to die." Lena couldn't believe what she was seeing: Lloyd Cunningham, the highly trained killer, and her new friend and also world level criminal were not only fighting, but they were having fun. However, the light humor wore off as soon as General Bazel arrived in with a larger task force than before in a helicopter and immediately assembled his men around Lena, Octavio, and Lloyd. Lloyd frowned slightly saying "Damn. Party's over." as he tried to back away from Octavio before Bazel shouted at him "Don't move Lloyd. These men also have their weapons pointed at you." Lloyd looked him in shock "What?! What are you on about?" "I gave you specific and simple instructions to execute these two fugitives the moment you saw them. However, on way here, I saw video feed of you throwing your weapon away and challenging him to a duel to indulge your stupidity. I have no use for an MI6 agent who rather "have fun" than fulfill his obligation to our great nation of Neo England." said General Bazel without realizing how much deeper he just dug his own grave.

Both Lloyd and Octavio looked at him the same look of distain but Octavio broke the silence "You can't be serious! First you were going to kill Lena for being my friend and now your plan to kill one of your top men because he wouldn't follow you orders to the letter? Honestly, I'm not even mad at this guy, I mean yeah he was trying to kill me but he was only doing his job. But you?! You are the worst kind of person and you just sealed your fate." The general scoffed at Octavio "You think you are in the position to make idol threats? Don't be absurd. Men, take aim!" The MI6 forces raised their weapons at the three individuals, each fixated on a target with steady aim ready to kill but at that moment, a booming voice came from above all of them: "That's quite enough Julius!" Everyone looked up to see where it was coming from and everyone, with the exception of Octavio who was grinning and said "Well it's about time." , was shocked to the flagship of the Neo Mexican army: the Conquistador, looming well over them but still taking up a good chunk of the sky. However, there was a small shuttle that came from the underbelly of the massive warship that mad it's way to the group on the rooftop, but what shocked everyone with the exception of Octavio was who came out of it once it landed. The small ramp lowered and out came a ramp with a man holding an umbrella escorting an elegantly dressed elderly woman: it was General Jose Arzana and her majesty herself, the Queen of Neo England.

All of the MI6 agents went to attention the moment they realized it was her, leaving General Bazel gritting his teeth "Arzana! First you send your assassin of a son to take our fighter and then you personally take our queen?! How dare you have the gall to hold her majesty hostage!" however General Arzana stood there almost insulted letting him know "Get over yourself Bazel. I'm just calling a favor." Bazel was dumbfounded at this statement asking him "Favor?! What favor?!" to which the queen answered him "In all actuality, he did me a favor by showing me the type of treason you were committing under the guise of the name of your country." Bazel stood there speechless as the queen continued "I understood that never understood what I saw in Ms. Oxton but that gives you no right to kill her and put the blame on one of our good allies to satisfy your own madness! All nations agreed to the Gundam Fight Tournament which means we all were on the same terms of fairness and good sportsmanship, but to have one of my most trusted advisors attempt and atrocity like this against a knight of Neo England is absolutely unforgivable!" Bazel looked on barely able to get any words out "Y-your majesty! Whatever do you mean?!" General Arzana spoke, still holding the umbrellas over her majesty "Don't play dumb Bazel. It's embarrassing. We heard the entire thing, from up in the loft to even here on this rooftop."

(Flashback to the apartment where Octavio and Manuel were staying at) "I gave my sons specific instructions in case they even heard the name Julius Bazel to contact me. My son Manuel heard the conversation you had in Big Ben and saved it so I could let the queen know."(Back to the present time) Inside of Bandito, Manuel was manually operating the mobile fighters basic functions so he could provide whatever support he could to his brother, like the bright distraction earlier to recording every damning piece of evidence thinking to himself 'That's dear old dad for you. He always thinks of everything.' Her majesty was now scowling at the disgraced Julius Bazel "It's embarrassing the amount of shame you have brought on our nation today Julius! So much that I cannot look the other way. From this point on, you will resign your position as my lead military advisor and be dishonorably discharged from the Neo Englad military!" Bazel's heart almost stopped as he said "No. No! All of my years of service and this is the treatment I receive?! All because of you cursed Arzana's?!" Bazel turned around to look at Octavio with and absolutely livid look on his face "You! This is your entire fault! If you hadn't escaped earlier, we wouldn't be here. Well, as my last act the Neo England military advisor, I'll kill you were you stand!" as he pulled out his pistol and aimed right at Octavio, shocking everyone there from Manuel inside Bandito Gundam, to General Arzana who lunged at Bazel even though he was just too far away to reach him in time, to Lena whose soul screamed for her friend as she screamed "No! Octavio!" with Octavio stood there, unwavering and unafraid. As everyone felt helpless as Bazel pulled the trigger, a lightning bolt flashed and as if an act of God, there stood a man in a cloak kicking Bazel's hand and knocking his pistol into the air and almost within the same instant this stranger took down Julius Bazel by bicycle kicking his head into the wet rooftop so hard that it made a small crater knocking out the disgrace general.

Everyone stood there in shock for what felt like an eternity trying to understand exactly what happened, however Manuel in the cockpit broke out his trance first realizing 'Wait…it's him! The man from Sicily!' The next to react was the queen as she ordered the MI6 agents "Well don't just stand there! Apprehend General Bazel!" They all said in unison "Yes your majesty!" moving in on Bazel while he was unconscious as the stranger nonchalantly removed his foot from the back of Bazel's head and backed away from the crater he made. Manuel spoke through the speaker of Bandito Gundam "Dad! Oc! It's him! The guy who saved my life back in Sicily!" General Arzana heard this saying "So this is the man? Well then I guess we should thank him shouldn't we-" he couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes opened wide when he saw the Sierra Madre symbol on the back of this man's cloak. 'Now there's a symbol I haven't seen in ages.' Jose thought to himself. Octavio looked at this stranger taking in his appearance, impressed at his speed and timing, and finally got out the words "I had a feeling someone was watching over me. So you're the one who saved my baby brother back in Sicily?" the stranger nodded with his eyes fixed on Octavio through his mask "And I'm guessing you're the one who caught that mad doctor back in Sweden?" the stranger nodded again. Octavio smiled and finally told him "Thank you for all of your help." to which the stranger nodded one last time before a lightning bolt flashed again and he disappeared in that instant.

As the MI6 carried the beaten Julius Bazel away per the queen's orders, Lloyd Cunningham walked over to Octavio and asked " _Oi mate_! Sorry about all this. It was a pretty crazy scheme and I should've spoken up about it to old Bazel's face. Guess I got a little ahead myself when I heard I might get a chance to take down a world level criminal." Octavio shrugs it off and gives a friendly smile "Hey don't dwell on it friend. Like I said, you were just doing your job so I can't resent you for that. We cool?" he said as he extended his out for a handshake. Cunningham thought his extremely laid back demeanor bizarre but laughed at his cheekiness and gave him a firm handshake before heading off to personally oversee the transport of Julius Bazel. After all of MI6 cleared the rooftop, her majesty walked up to Octavio to speak "Excuse me young man and you as well Lena. I do apologize for all the trouble that madman put you two through these past few hours. On behalf of nation of Neo England, I ask that you please this matter and understand that the nation of Neo England had no involvement in the former General's madness." Octavio heard this coming from the queen and after a moment got down on one knee and bowed his head with a humble pride "I assure you your majesty, there is no ill will between us. I only apologize that Lena had to get involved because of me. Please forgive me for putting your nation's champion…and my new friend in harm's way with my simply being here."

Both the queen and Lena were amazed at the class and selflessness at this man who is technically considered a world level criminal. After gaining her composure, the queen smiled and said "My, you **are** your father's son. Please, you don't have kneel. I'd like to think we're all friends here." Octavio looked up at her majesty as he stood back to his feet "You're too kind your majesty. It's honor to meet you. My father actually told a lot about you from back in the day." She laughed quaintly saying "Good things I'm sure. Your father also told me a lot about you and your brother as well. I can't remember a single time we spoke when he didn't pull out his wallet with your baby pictures. And now you've turned into quite the handsome young man. Lena, please don't be too aggressive with him." the queen said with sly wink to Lena who was now as red as a tomato, trying to get words out but to no avail. "Well, I believe it's time for me to be going. Leading a nation does require a bit of effort. Octavio, it was a pleasure to finally make you and your brothers acquaintance, I met with when your father came into the country. I pray for your safety and may fortune smile upon you. Maybe this year Neo England will give Neo Mexico a run for their money with Lena as our fighter." she said as General Arzana escorted her back to her ship, leaving Lena and Octavio on the rooftop alone. Almost as if on purpose, but the queen wouldn't do something like that…would she?

The rain started to die as Octavio waved his brother on to place Bandito Gundam back in its carrier, which he did while thinking to himself 'Come on! How lucky can you be Oc?! I mean, you were basically banking on some almost divine intervention to keep you alive. On top of that, you spent the night with the lovely gundam fighter. Man, I really need to meet a nice girl. I mean come on! They're practically falling in his lap.' After Bandito Gundam became fully submerged, Octavio looked on at the bay and took in its relative serenity during the light rain. Lena approached him nervously from behind, unable to look him in the eye "Um, _love_? I'm-I'm sorry for all of this. I just…I just wouldn't feel right fighting you now, you know? I mean, I know you had your hopes up to fight Neo England's fighter, but I..." she was stopped by Octavio placing his hand on her head. She looked up to see his handsome face smiling back her saying "But you just wouldn't be fully committed after today. I understand. I feel the exact same way. I am still kind of bummed about not fighting you, but maybe we can make up for it next time we. Sound good?" She was in awe at his understanding and the fact that as he said that, the rain stopped and the sun started to shine brightly, as if by his sunny disposition. She smiled as her heart felt at ease just because he was there and told "You got it _love_." Maybe an hour after they said they're goodbyes, Lena was up in her loft with repair teams brought in to fix any damage. She stood at the window and saw Octavio's carrier flying off to its next destination when a member of the repair team asked her "Excuse Ms. Oxton. We found this on the ground and wanted to return it you." The man handed her Octavio's jacket that he left in all the commotion, thanking the man for bringing it to her.

She looked back out the window to see the last moments of Octavio's carrier being in sight, slightly disheartened, as she hugged his jacket thinking 'Octavio Arzana. I'll give this back to you the next chance we meet. And next time, I'll be a stronger person worthy of being considered my nation's champion.' smiling at just the thought of his name. However, on the rooftop of Big Ben, the mysterious stranger was also watching Octavio's carrier leave as he thought to himself 'Haha. You certainly have no fear do you Octavio? Any other man would've at least flinched, but you…you didn't move even a single hair. I now know that when we battle, it will be hard fought and you will only get stronger. Be safe Octavio Arzana.'


End file.
